The Revelation III
by MsDearlady
Summary: Damon was asked by Elizabeth to follow her after she was lured by Klaus to be with him. But would he actually follow her? After months of dealing with the Originals, Mystic Falls became safer now that they're gone. But would the peace last? What would happen if Damon didn't follow Elizabeth? Would she and Klaus unite since he had been begging her to? The story doesn't end yet...
1. The Change of Game

****Author's Note: The long wait is over. I had my break for two months, and now's the time for the next part of the series! If you haven't read the first and second part, you can access it just by clicking my profile. I'd also like to thank all of my readers, and I hope that in this series, you will enjoy more and more as we go deeper into the story. This shall bring you to a whole new level of fun, adventure, drama, and romance! Enjoy!****

* * *

**The Change of Game**

**The Revelation III**

_A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction_

* * *

He can hear her pulse, slowly beating as she walked silently along the empty streets. It was in the wee hours of the night, and nobody was there but her. _Oh that poor little thing,_ he thought bitterly with a very sarcastic and vicious sense of humor. She obviously has chosen to be the prey of the night. It was a little game that he and his friend were playing for a few months now, and truly it was enjoying. So maybe they were capable enough to take anything and anyone in their own hands, but they chose to do this. The mystery and the games are all but fun! So, he decided to follow her. Her pulse have slowly quickened when she felt as if someone was watching – _oh the joys in that!_ So when she looked back, he immediately hid like a good hunter that he was.

It took a few moments before she started walking again, her pulse quickening as she walked faster and her breath came into short huffs. She looked back again, and he hid. This time, she started running, so he decided to intervene because she might not come back.

And that would be sad, wouldn't it?

So she had to be stopped. And so, he went in front of her when she glimpsed back. Once she turned to face about again, she saw him and she gasped. "You startled me," She said in rapid French. Her voice sounded like a tiny shriek and she was panting. He only smiled at her.

"What are you doing in this hour of night?" He asked, replying in her native tongue.

"I was just going home…" She replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Take care then," He said, walking past her. He knew that she was watching him go. And he had to count from one to three before she called him.

"Wait!" She called. So, he stopped in his tracks, smiling all to himself, and then the smile vanished as he faced her. "I'm a little lost. I'm not from here you see…" She added then asked where Avenue Carnot was. Of course he knew that it was in the direction that he was walking, but he told her something else.

"You're going in the right way," He said, pointing to the direction where she was walking. So she smiled as she inhaled, and mumbled her thanks. Soon, he was walking in the other direction, and she was walking in the same direction as she had been earlier. He had to count from one to three again before he heard the lady scream in horror. He couldn't help but smile menacingly as he turned only to see that a vampire was happily sucking the lady's blood dry.

* * *

Elena went down the stairs as the sunlight finally crept in between the curtains. It was early but since summer began, she had been looking forward on every single day. She and her friends couldn't have been any happier with the way things are going. No supernatural disturbances, no Klaus, no Elizabeth, no Originals… _Nothing! _Just humans (and her inhumanely friends and boyfriend of course,) spending their time together with smiles and laughter all summer long. And yes, she had been completely satisfied with everything right now.

"Good morning Elena," Jeremy greeted her as she landed on the last step of the stairs and she was now on her way to the living room. She smiled at her brother who was sitting on the dining table. Elena can smell something cooking, like some eggs, hotdogs, and waffles… _Yes, those can be waffles,_ she confirmed as she smelled it for a few more seconds. _Then again, maybe pancakes, _she added in her thoughts.

"Morning, Jer." She said as she continued to walk into the kitchen, where she saw Stefan standing by the island with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at some plate a few feet away from him.

"Stefan?" She called, and he turned around and grinned at her.

"Morning' Elena!" Someone chirped. Elena knew that that can only come from one person. Suddenly, Caroline came in, wearing a huge sunshine smile on her face.

"Wh…" Elena said with a laugh. "What's going on?"

"Caroline made us breakfast." Stefan said with a thoughtful smile. "Well, made you guys some breakfast…" He shrugged and went towards her. He kissed her on her forehead as she giggled like a little girl. It has been a while since she did that. A long while, in fact. But now, summer feels as if it was too good to be true, and she wasn't the only one who felt that.

"Okay, I know this is crazy and we've had numerous breakfasts together this summer," Caroline said, turning to look at Elena, holding a spatula. "But we all figured that summer's about to end in a few weeks. The least thing that we should do is waste it." Caroline gave her a serious look as she pointed the spatula at her to make a point.

"Everyone thinks that we should all have fun and have as much fun as ever before it ends." Stefan said with an amused smile, as if mocking Caroline, although Elena could see a hint of thoughtfulness and warmth in them. Stefan then plucked a piece of grape from a bowl full of grapes and ate it.

"Exactly!" Caroline said in her perky cheer again – just like a cheerleader captain that she is. She turned to face them again, but this time with a plate full of sunny side up eggs. She laid them on the island in front of her and looked at them. "That is why; Bonnie and I think that we should all go to the waterfalls down at the old woods to have a swim and some picnic." She said proudly with her chin up.

Elena laughed. This was crazy. Maybe she should pinch herself to check if she was really dreaming, but she knows she wasn't. "But where's Bonnie?" Elena asked, looking at Caroline as she went to the dining table to serve the food.

"Oh she's on her way." Caroline casually replied. After she did, the bell rang. "She's here!" She shrugged with a happy tone.

"I'll get it." Jeremy offered, standing up from the chair he sat on by the dining table – obviously he was more than ready to eat – and answered the door. A picnic and a swim would've sounded crazy a few months back, but now, for some reason, she felt safe again. Yet, as much as she was happy with all of this, something was missing.

Or maybe _someone…_

"How's Damon?" Elena suddenly asked, turning to Stefan. Her voice was low and even, trying to sound casual even though she's been worried. They haven't seen him the whole summer and God knows where he is. Though, Elena hoped that he was not with Elizabeth. Stefan then frowned as if only remembering now that he actually had a brother who had gone missing.

"He's fine, I guess." He shrugged. "Haven't heard from him the whole summer, and he hasn't answered my calls either. It's not really all that surprising for my brother…." Stefan added, looking at her directly in the eyes. She then nodded.

"Great!" Caroline said as Bonnie walked in. "Right on time! Let's dig in!" She added with a clap. So all of them settled at their places on the dining table and began to have a good breakfast meal.

* * *

Stefan had to check the boardinghouse since he was asked to accompany Elena with her friends to the waterfalls down by the old woods by lunch. He had to go back because the truth was, after they had breakfast, Damon sent him a text message saying that he might arrive sometime today… or _never _– as he said. But Stefan knew his brother too well to know his cruel jokes by now.

The truth was, they have never heard from Damon all summer ever since their attempt to kill Klaus in New York City when summer just began. After that, Damon was right off the radar. Of course, at first all of them were sort of worried, but that was just how Damon was. Nobody really knows where he went, if he was with Elizabeth or not. Yet, Stefan knew that he should've told Elena that Damon texted him, but he also figured that maybe he can just say it when it's true, or maybe at lunch. Whichever comes first.

Stefan was enjoying a blood bag as he sat on the couch in the living room. This place had been awfully boring with only him around. And it was true, he was hardly ever home himself during this summer. Even though he ate a lot of human food earlier, nothing can ever satiate his stomach but blood. Of course, this was the other thing that Elena didn't know. When summer started, Elena knew that he was back to his animal diet, and he was. But sometimes animal blood can never even satiate his hunger. One night, he was so irritable, _so_ hungry that he couldn't help himself to a blood bag. He was, of course, controlling himself now and not letting the blood control him – just as his brother advised once. And Stefan hated to admit, but he does kind of miss his brother and his sarcastic remarks.

He then continued sipping on the blood bag, savoring the taste of human blood – with the thought of not killing any actual human, only keeps him sane and in control. With that thought, he heard a car pull over probably a few feet away from the house. Stefan sprang up and with his vampire speed, he went by the window, clutching on his dear blood bag as if he won't ever have anymore. That was when he saw a sleek black Hummer parked nearby, and a guy wearing a pair of black Ray-ban aviator sunglasses with a golden frame; a black leather jacket and a black V-neck shirt underneath, dark jeans, and a pair of leather combat boots. Of course Stefan knew immediately who that was.

And there was no doubt about that.

Stefan watched his brother, shut the door of his car, but then Stefan also saw someone come out from the passenger's seat. Who was he with? But it took Stefan a few moments to see, because the person was blocked by the open car door. Damon was getting his stuff from his car's backseat, and then shutting it again. There, Stefan finally saw who the mysterious passenger was once the door had been shut, which made him stop drinking from the blood bag as he narrowed his eyes. _What in the hell?_ He thought absent-mindedly.

* * *

"_Knock knock!"_ He said loudly as he knocked loudly as well since the door was locked. It's been too long since he had been in Mystic Falls. And as much as he would like to be all emotional about it, he enjoyed his stay in New York – and who wouldn't, really? It's _NEW YORK!_ Everybody loves that, even a four-hundred year old vampire, that's for sure. He did sort of miss Mystic Falls though, and he knew that this was the proper time to be back. Why? Well, in a few short weeks, summer will be over and they'll be bound for another adventure. God knows when the Originals will come back, but he figured that they'll _be_ soon…

Two months had been far too long.

Yet, that was not the only reason why it took him two months to finally come home. How can he possibly? He wasn't ready at all. In fact, he wasn't really prepared for all of this. But should he really be when he'll only see the faces of Stefan and his girlfriend, Elena's friends – who he thinks did not really miss him at all? Damon rolled his eyes at the horrid thought. Who would even care anyway? Two months had been a break for him, and he deserved that break _oh so very well._ How could he not when he had been through so much these past few months?

Not that he hasn't been through a lot for a century, but that was different.

_Things _are different now – _he_ was different now – and he is feeling too much emotion that he cannot possibly just leave them in silence. They need to be expressed, and he will certainly do.

Stefan opened the door a few seconds later and Damon frowned. "Hello brother," He greeted him with a mocking smirk. "Why is the door locked? Do you happen to be scared because you're sneaking a drink over there? What? Elena might catch you?" Damon mocked as he pointed at the blood bag that Stefan's holding. He looked down and slowly hid it away behind him, as he looked at Damon hard.

"And why did you have to knock when you could've just put the door down?" Stefan replied with a mocking look as well. There, Damon smiled as he started walking past his brother. This was entertaining.

"Let's just say I missed you brother," Damon said as he walked in and put his bags down on the couch. He then realized that Stefan was still at the door. He forgot that he had company with him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Stefan asked, pointing at the door. Damon looked at it then looked away.

"I saved your brother's ass, and that's the thanks I get?" Katherine said, crossing her arms over her chest. Now, Damon rolled his eyes. It would've been unlikely that he brought Katherine with him, but the truth was, he was never in any sort of danger for the whole two months in New York. And truthfully, he'd rather die than let Katherine save him – because that was how much he hated her. "Really classy, Stefan," Katherine added as she shook her head in dismay. Damon rolled his eyes again as he looked at them.

"First of all, I was never in any sort of danger _Katherine_" He said her name in a very sarcastic and harsh tone that Katherine looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "And second, we had the same flight back to Mystic Falls. Obviously _someone_ is stalking." He added, widening his eyes then smiling at Katherine who just walked in and Stefan shut the door loudly, glaring at her.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and made her way towards the empty couches.

"So you two were together in New York for two whole months?" Stefan asked, pointing his fingers at them to make a point as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest. He then arched his eyebrows, waiting for them to answer.

"Of course," Katherine said with a teasing smile.

"Hell _no_," Damon said. Both of them said it at the same time, so Stefan had to give them a quick look and then frowned. Obviously they were only confusing Stefan and Katherine's teasing was making Damon pissed. She was having fun, Damon can tell – now that he can properly read everyone's minds – and Stefan was just plain confused. With the expression on his face, Damon can simply just say so; there was no need to actually read his brother's mind.

"Seriously?" Stefan asked impatiently. Katherine was smiling like a Cheshire cat as she sat on the couch, and Damon was only bored so he only arched his eyebrows. But before Damon could say anything else, Stefan's phone rang, and he had to bring it out to see who it was. He then raised a finger, excusing himself, and Damon only shrugged. Damon made his way to the liquor table, and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Oh Damon, why so feisty?" Katherine teased, narrowing her eyes at him. Damon only ignored her and sipped on the glass. "Why don't you just tell Stefan the truth? It wouldn't kill you." Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. Katherine should be thanking him because he allowed her to be here in the first place. He hated to admit it, but he actually did a pretty good deed. Katherine then slowly stood up, and walked towards him. "Elizabeth left you for Klaus, you can tell him that because it _is_ that simple. Or are you still hurting because she did leave you for him?" She added, obviously trying to alienate his emotions, when the truth was, he chose not to follow Elizabeth, because what Katherine said was right. He _was_ making a fool out of himself for an Original. Of course, he would never admit that to Katherine.

_Never._

Damon turned to her, smiling menacingly as he narrowed his eyes. "Then _you_ tell him," He arched his eyebrows, his eyes dancing in full delight. "Don't think that I didn't know why you're here. I mean, the only reason why you followed me back to Mystic Falls is because you are in _hiding_ again. But don't you think that it is safer if you just ran thousands of miles away? Because _any_ minute, Klaus will be back, and I'm sure as _hell_ that Elizabeth is with him. If she knew that you were here with me, and you were the one who told me to stop following her, then you'd be _dead_. _Especially_ because she didn't get your deal done." He said with a firm yet mocking tone. He couldn't help but see how Katherine's eyes were dancing in surprise. He maintained his sarcasm and mockery with a slow smile developing on his lips as Katherine began inhaling deeply, fuming deep inside. "So yes, Katherine, be my guest. Tell my brother the truth, because then you'd be helping me escape the numerous explanations. In fact, I'll thank you in advance." He then put down his empty glass of bourbon on the table and gave her one last smile as he made his way to the couch where his bags were. He held them by the handle and walked up the stairs. Stefan was just making his way down, obviously it was Elena who called, and Damon knew that he didn't say that he was back. Damon looked at his brother with a smile full of sarcasm. "Hey Stefan, Katherine has something to tell you," He added, and looked at Katherine who was looking up at them, mostly glaring at Damon, and was fuming – inhaling and exhaling deeply. He gave her a full smile as he continued going up the stairs.

* * *

**VISIT! **

**THE REVELATION I: /s/7553454/1/The_Revelation  
**

**THE REVELATION II: /s/7942047/1/The_Revelation_II**


	2. The Woman on Verge

**The Woman on the Verge**

* * *

A young vampire ran really fast with his inhuman speed. Surely, that was his advantage, but with these mysterious strangers, he had no match. They're much strong, powerful, faster…

And _hungry._

So he ran for his life. He ran and ran into the dark alleys of Paris, and when he finally felt their presence gone, he stopped. He then took a break for breath as he looked cautiously sideways. Once all was clear, he inhaled deeply and turned to a really dark corner as he felt relieved and then he gasped in horror. A man was there with fiery blue eyes that are shining bright in a devious way with his blonde hair. The man had a disturbing smirk on his face, and he couldn't help but feel terrified – as if he was human again, with his knees shaking down to their core.

He then hesitantly stepped back and saw him take a step forward too. But then he immediately turned and started running away, before he was stopped again. This time, a young lady stood. She was just standing there, a few feet away from him, with her hands to her side, wearing a long dark coat and her hair was beautiful even though he knew that the man who was chasing him down was right behind him. He couldn't help but start panting, panicking a little deep inside, yet he couldn't help but see how beautiful the girl was. Her skin was pale and radiating, her deep green eyes looking right into his fearful ones, her perfectly shaped nose, her thin and rosy lips turning into a slow thoughtful smile. He absent-mindedly smiled back, because her beauty was quite dazzling.

As he stared, her lips turned into a full smile and then her features changed. Her deep green eyes turned viciously red, below her eyes, the skin turned thin and revealed her veins. Her beautiful smile turned into a vicious grin with sharp and pointed teeth that he knew were deadly, because he had them too. And then that thought suddenly panged in his head, she was a vampire. She was like the man behind him… She then lunged forward, and he tried to escape, but he realized that the man behind him was holding him firmly. He was so caught up into her beauty that he was actually hypnotized. He screamed in horror as she dug her fangs into his neck, and then everything turned black…

* * *

Elena bit the sandwich as she and her friends enjoyed the shining sun, and the sound of the waterfalls. It was relaxing and amazing to be sitting her on this mat, surrounded by her good friends as they all ate for lunch. She, Caroline and Bonnie all made the sandwiches, as Matt and Tyler helped set up the place, and drove them there to Old Woods. Elena had called Stefan because obviously, earlier this morning he had been happy to join them, but now he said that he'll be running late. Of course, Stefan doesn't really eat human food, but he was kind enough to oblige whenever he was with them.

"We should have more of this," Matt said, smiling. Caroline nodded.

"Oh yeah," She said, smiling cheerfully. "We should. But you know guys, I hope you brought your swimsuits with you, cause' today's really hot and the waterfalls' kind of tempting." She pursed her lips together and arched her eyebrows as they all laughed.

"Yeah, we're already wearing it." Bonnie laughed as she then gave the boys a look. "I hope you guys did too."

"Yeah, today's just too hot to even wear a leather jacket!" Caroline made a cheerful laugh as she teasingly pulled off Tyler's jacket by the collar to his shoulders.

"Hey, hey" Tyler said, raising his hands up. "Take it easy, it's going off." He then took it off and they all laughed as Tyler and Caroline happily kissed each other. Elena couldn't help but notice that they're all so happy. But where _is_ Stefan anyway? And just as she thought about that, he suddenly arrived.

"Hey Stefan!" Caroline greeted. "You're just in time. We're having lunch." They all turned to look at Stefan. He was wearing a leather jacket and a V-neck shirt under it even in the weather like this. Elena smiled up at him as he did, and sat down next to her. He kissed her forehead then looked up at them. Bonnie handed him a sandwich as he gladly took it.

"Thanks," He said, but then he turned to Elena, with a look in his eyes that she felt, something was wrong. "I need to tell you something," He said. Her smile faded away as she frowned and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I lied to you," He started, looking down in dismay then back in her eyes again. "I received a text from Damon after breakfast, saying that he will arrive from New York today." Elena's eyes widened slowly as she sat up. Damon was finally arriving. She then felt a sudden surge of happiness yet concern for him, because they haven't heard from him in months, and she had been so worried. She felt relieved that he was okay and that he was finally coming back.

"When?" She asked, in a very serious tone.

"An hour earlier," They heard someone say – that familiar voice that they haven't heard in a long time, but now they have, Elena felt as if her heart sank. She turned to the voice's direction, wide-eyed, and saw Damon walking towards them slowly with his head held up high. He had a smile on his face as ice blue eyes danced in sarcasm and happiness. He was wearing a dark gray shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots. Elena noticed that his hair had grown too. She couldn't help but stand with a smile on her face. She also noticed that the others stood up too. But as he was walking, she saw someone behind him. Someone familiar too…

_Katherine._

"What is _she_ doing here?" Elena asked, her smile fading away and turned into a frown. Damon looked behind then looked back at them as he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Obviously _ruining_ the moment," He said, irritated as he faced Katherine again. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to get lost?" He called, as Katherine approached with a teasing smile on her face.

"I didn't come here for you," Katherine replied as she stopped in her tracks and stood a few feet away from Damon. Her eyes then shifted to them. "I came here to check up on all of you guys…" She waved her fingers at them with a smile. Elena glared at her as everyone did as well. "Damon and I just got back from New York, we're so glad that you had this lunch for us."

"You were with her?" Elena asked, looking at Damon as he inhaled deeply in irritation as he looked away.

"He _wasn't_," Stefan answered. "Katherine just tagged herself along." Elena looked at him. Stefan, her thoughtful, kind, and brave, Stefan, defended his brother and was standing beside her, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you, I was the one who saved your brother's ass." Katherine replied, bored. "If it wasn't for me, he would've followed like a blind man." Elena looked at Damon again, this time confused. She frowned.

"What is she talking about?" Elena asked.

"_Katherine,_" Damon said firmly and irritated. "_Get lost._" Katherine then opened her mouth to say something, but before she can say a syllable, Damon interrupted her again. "Don't you remember our conversation earlier?" Katherine then closed her mouth as she glared into Damon's ice blue eyes. They were silent for a few moments before Katherine finally looked away as she rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Fine," She said bitterly. Then before they knew it, right after they had blinked their eyes, she was gone.

* * *

"What was going on?" Elena asked as Damon turned around. This was what he wasn't really going for. Obviously, Katherine ruined the moment. He was waiting for Elena to come to him with her arms flailing as she went to hug him. He can feel her heart beating fast in happiness, and she already had that thought in her mind, but the other thing or other person that was stopping her was Stefan. Although he must say, that it was very nice of his brother to actually defend him. Stefan knew that truth, although he heard it from Katherine, he guessed that that wasn't the real truth.

"Nothing, she was lying." Damon said, brushing it off. "So… Picnic in a nice warm, summery day; seems like everyone's having fun." He added, his eyebrows arched as he was willing to change the subject, but obviously Elena wasn't.

"Damon, tell us what happened." Elena said her voice low and even.

"I don't really want to bore you guys…" Damon said, teasing Elena a little bit. He then looked at her and she gave her a serious, impatient look. He then exhaled. "Fine," He gave in and rolled his eyes. He then told them to sit down, once they did, he began telling them about what happened after the dinner party. Then told them that Katherine visited, saying that he shouldn't follow her to Paris, and he realized that Katherine was right – although he never admitted that to Katherine herself, and to them of course – but he decided to just continue to stay in New York for the summer where he pretty much had fun (and he left all the killing part, of course, and the part where he had finally mastered telepathy). "And I just saw her in the plane that I was riding, and we pretty went home together. But Katherine obviously knows that Klaus was too far away and so she can come back to Mystic Falls."

"But do you think Klaus and the other Originals will come back soon?" Elena asked. He shook his head, even though he had a hunch that they might be back anytime soon. They've faced Klaus for more than a few times for Damon to know his moves. He knew that Klaus cannot simply just leave Elena in their hands without checking in on her – seeing if his dear doppelganger is safe. He then rolled his eyes at the thought. So, he stood up, and shrugged.

"Probably," He said, giving them a half-hearted answer. By the looks on their faces, they knew they were somehow confused. And he didn't need to read their minds about it. But Stefan's, he simply cannot resist for his little brother's face a blank. So he read his mind, digging deep within his thoughts and found out that he was rather suspicious of Damon's answer. And with that, he couldn't help but maintain a crooked smile on his lips. "Well, I hope you all have a great day then." He said with a mocking tone and a full sarcastic smile. Elena frowned.

"Where are you going?" She asked. It was nice that his little darling Elena still cared for him. There was so much concern in her tone and in her thoughts for him. He knew she was worried of his connections with Elizabeth, especially when he was in New York, and the fact that she didn't like Elizabeth all that much. Could it be that dear Elena's feelings for him are growing intense? She should be caring for his little brother since they _were_ back together. But nevertheless, he thought it was fun, seeing Elena this way. He was keeping her out of some parts of life, and he knew that somehow, she was feeling left out in the dark.

And that's exactly where he wanted to keep her.

As far as Damon was concerned, he was finally done with Elena. He'll never be hers and she made that perfectly clear right then and there, he was just the one who was stupid enough to be wheeling his way in. But none of that now, even with Elizabeth. And as much as he _was_ fascinated with Elizabeth, he wasn't going to let her just follow as if he was blind. No, not at all…

"Someplace else," He said without turning to face them. And before Elena can say something else, he vanished, taking his inhumane speed at its full advantage.

* * *

She went in, only to hear girls giggling, and she knew exactly what was going on. She just enjoyed a good hot bath and now, she was wearing undergarments, and a bathrobe. Her hair was wet and rumpled, yet that didn't stop her from going into the main foyer of the suite that they stayed in and see it for herself. Once she came in, she saw Klaus seated on one of the luxurious individual couches, with three girls surrounding him, their clothes too small and were revealing, and one of the girls were even seated in his lap as she fed him with grapes. She glared at the sight as she rolled her eyes.

"Another set of prey?" She asked, as she walked towards them and tied the bathrobe. "Or toys?" She then gave him a smile that definitely did not match her darting eyes. Klaus looked at her with a foolish smile as he looked up the girl seated on his lap as she giggled when he held her by her thighs.

"Oh do not be such a spoiler," He said in a cheerful tone. "You know I'm only having fun." She rolled her eyes again as he continued to canoodle with the girl. She then set off to get herself a glass of champagne by the French windows that overlooked Paris, and the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Once she poured herself a glass, and looked out the window, she sipped, trying to maintain her composure. Obviously, she wasn't in the slightest mood to have fun with these harlots. Just the sound of their high-pitched, perky, and French, giggling is making her flinch in annoyance. She then heard something shatter, that made all the girls stopped giggling. "Oops?" Klaus commented in an amused, sort of drunken way. And with that, Elizabeth turned around, her eyes wide in annoyance as she held the glass tightly that it might break.

"Can you please take your _whores_ elsewhere?" She asked in an unpleasant tone. Elizabeth saw a glass of champagne was broken, and its pieces were lying on the carpeted floor as the champagne leaked, leaving a wet stain. Klaus looked at her then, calmly nodded as he set the girl off of his lap, which made the girl stand, with her foot on the floor. He told them to go the next room and get more champagne and bourbon in their native tongue. Soon, they all followed, happily going to the dining and once they were out of the room, Klaus looked at Elizabeth.

"Why in such a foul mood, darling?" He asked, with his arms open as he went towards her. "You know I was only having fun." He said in his soothing voice. She practically ignored him as she turned around and continued to look out the window. He ran his hands on her shoulders as she brought the champagne glass's tip on her lips with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you hungry? Is that why?" He asked, calmly again, this time by her ear. Her lips twitched into a curve.

"Not in the slightest bit," She shook her head a little as she slowly pulled the champagne flute away from her lips.

"Then what _is_ the matter?" He asked. "Were you jealous of those girls?" This time, Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as she turned to face him.

"Those _girls?_" She asked, giving him a mocking air laugh in disbelief. "Not in a million years!" She added, and this time, Klaus let go of her arms. "Those girls are disgusting, and nothing but no-good humans." Klaus then smirked.

"But aren't you having fun?" He asked, amused. "We're running all over town, doing mischief… Certainly you can count that as fun." She gave him a slow smile as she arched her eyebrows.

"I have had more fun than this." She replied, mocking him as she gulped down the remaining champagne in her glass. "Surely, an Original and powerful Hybrid as you are, can do so much better?" She teased. Klaus smiled.

"Like causing mischief and terror over the city of Paris is not better," He replied, his blue eyes shining bright. "Well, I am done leading you around, how about you lead me?" He asked, teasing her, yet she hinted that there was a bit of flirtatious tone. She put down the flute on the table next to her then looked at him again. The girls' giggling were heard again, and they knew they were about to come in again. They both looked at the big and white, closed French doors, then back at each other again. Klaus stepped closer as he smiled at her, waiting for her decision. He held her by the arms again, and just by his touch, she felt as if she had been stung. Not in a painful way, but in an electrifying way.

And it has been a while since she's felt that.

"So what's it gonna be?" He asked. She looked down then back up at him. Truthfully, she didn't know what to do. Usually she does things all on her own without having any problems who'd want to follow her. But now, when she was asked, things are just different.

"I guess I'll have to think it over," She said, giving him a teasing smile. Soon, Klaus wrapped his arm around his hip and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He was so close, yet she was used to it again. It felt like the old days, but she was done reminiscing now, because obviously, she had spent two months with him.

"You still look beautiful even without effort," He commented, looking at her deep green eyes. "And that is why I love you," He added with a faint smile. Their lips met, and it took a long time before they parted again. Even though hundreds of years ago, she would've wished this to be happening, now there was some part of her that still felt as if something is lacking.

Klaus was the only one who she really loved, even though she had been betrayed and, gone through war and death with him. He knew he was, and obviously a few months back, right when his own mother tried to plant an intention to murder her very own son, he had a sudden desire to be with her – to be powerful with her and her alone. Surely, for someone like Klaus, that should be something treasured. But why is it, in the back of her mind, there was another part of her, refusing Klaus' wishes.

She knew what and who it was that was refraining her to think straight. And she was fuming – _furious _even, that a certain someone had not come for her here. But with that thought, she knew what she'd really want to do. But not yet… when the time is finally right. For now, she's going to enjoy Paris. "I think that you should take the lead until I finally decide," She finally said as a smile slowly lingered on her lips. "I could not possibly make things dull." She added, and Klaus nodded slowly. The girls finally came in, calling him and saying that they finally had his bourbon and more champagne. Klaus and Elizabeth looked at them for a second, but then Klaus gave Elizabeth a look and a devious smile. He let go of her as he looked at the girls again.

"Be my guest…" He quietly said to Elizabeth. She only shrugged and got into action. With her vampire speed (and an Original's), within a blink of an eye, she was in front of one of the girls. She immediately held the girl by the chin, and dug her fingers into the flesh of the girl's neck. In a swift and graceful move, still too fast to even be seen by a normal human being, she pulled it out, ripping the girl's head off mercilessly. Once the two girls left saw it, one let out scream that made the other look. So she attacked the screamer, and dug her hand into her chest, and pulled her heart out. After that, the last girl was screaming, and this was the girl that was on Klaus' lap. She felt that she should make this one suffer more, so she snuck by the girl's back, held her firmly by the shoulders, tilted her head to the side, and dug her fangs on her neck. She bit and bit and took some of the flesh off as she drank the girl's blood, who continued screaming.

Soon, the screaming died, and of course, the girl died. Once she was fully drained and half of her neck's flesh was bitten off, Elizabeth just dropped the lifeless girl on the floor and looked at Klaus with a vicious smile. Klaus was there, a bit struck by her sudden viciousness that he hasn't seen during the whole two months. Usually she had been more civilized with her killings. Just draining their blood and making her stomach full was satisfying for her. But now, she felt even more satisfied. Her features returned to normal again as she licked the blood off of her fingers. "Why do you look so shocked?" She asked, teasingly, as she licked again. "Haven't you seen my dark side?" She then grinned deviously.


	3. The Dark Side

**The Dark Side**

* * *

It was a hot Virginian summer, and for some reason, even if he was a vampire, he felt hot. Usually, vampires don't get affected by the weather, because obviously, they're dead… sort of. Nevertheless, Damon still wandered around the boardinghouse wearing a dark green, cotton, V-neck shirt just because he was comfortable with it. With that said, he wandered around with a tumbler of bourbon even if it was still morning. He took a few swigs as he went up the stairs then straight to his room. Once he opened the door, there he found an uninvited guest lying on his bed.

"I assume that you ran out of places to go?" Damon said with much mockery and sarcasm in his tone, and on his face. Katherine looked at him as she sat up with a thoughtful smile. She was only wearing a bathrobe, more specifically Damon's, and her hair was rumpled. Damon knew she just got out of _his _shower.

He winced at the thought.

"Actually, I was expecting you." She said. "We've only been back for a week, and I'm getting bored," She added, faking a yawn. Damon rolled his eyes as he chugged down the last few gulps of the bourbon that was on his tumbler. He then proceeded by walking by the table, loudly putting the tumbler down and went by a drawer to get his car keys. He doesn't really like putting his car keys down anywhere, because people might come inside the house and steal his cars – in which he cannot afford to happen, especially with the fact that Katherine comes so unexpectedly that maybe she'll take one of his cars.

If she _was_ interested in them, that is.

"Well, why don't you go out and be crazy?" Damon replied, widening his eyes as he looked at her. If she thinks that she can lure him with her looks and all, well, Katherine should know that he's not really in love with her anymore. Obviously he knew better now. He got his keys and immediately started walking out.

"Wait!" Katherine called.

"Bye Katherine," Damon said, uninterested to even hear a single word she's going to say. He walked down the stairs and once he was on the last step, he suddenly remembered that he forgot his tumbler in his room. He then shrugged off his shoulders, brushing it off, because he can get a new one anyway. And so, before he went out, he made a quick detour to the liquor table.

* * *

"Hey," Stefan answered his phone. He was on his way back to the boarding house since he just got back from his morning hunt. Sure, he was sort of trying to get back into the good ole' bunny diet, yet, his stomach grumbled still and that made him uneasy. It was hard to get back into drinking animal blood when he's been pretty much on an ecstasy drinking human blood.

"Hey," Elena said. "How's the morning hunt?" She asked.

"Good," Stefan lied. "I got a deer a while ago, instead of a bunny." He added, trying to sound casual and funny, because he didn't want Elena to know how much he was yearning for a blood bag.

"Great," He heard Elena on the other end, and with the sound of her voice, he knew that there was something wrong. So he waited for her to bring it up. "Listen, I'm a little worried. It's been a week since Damon and Katherine got back here, and do you think that Klaus will be back soon too? Maybe they're tracking down Damon or something?" Stefan frowned.

"Why would they track Damon down?" Stefan asked. "Those two Originals don't really care about Damon, especially now that the two lovers are together." It wasn't really all that hard to figure out. If they were, _indeed_, tracking Damon down, then they would've been back here in Mystic Falls at the same time that Damon did. Besides, Damon couldn't have gone back to Mystic Falls at all! He'd probably be dead by now, his body lost forever in the dark alleys of Manhattan.

"I don't know…" Elena said. "I'm just worried about Damon too." Stefan was inside the boardinghouse already and just closed the door behind him with a bang. There, he saw Damon. "He liked Elizabeth, and maybe, just as he always does, he's hiding the fact that he's hurting. Y'know, with the Elizabeth and Klaus thing?" Stefan had stopped in his tracks as he saw Damon by the liquor table, pouring some bourbon on his empty tumbler. Damon acknowledged him with a smirk, and a look. Stefan immediately knew that Damon had heard what Elena said on the other end.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm fine," Damon said loudly, loud enough for Elena to hear through the phone. "No need to check up on me, _mommy,_" Damon teased. Stefan glared at him, and Damon only smiled in pleasure as he shrugged and drank.

"Well, I do hope that's true," Elena said, knowing that Damon would hear anyway. "Obviously you don't do well with rejection." She teased back and Stefan saw Damon smirk.

"Correction," Damon raised a finger to make a point at Stefan. "I rejected _her_, by not following her to Paris. So yes, _Elena_, I am fine and better than your _dear_ Stefan here, who's obviously hungrier than the deer he just drank." Stefan frowned. How the hell did he know that? But, he didn't say a word, and only watched his big brother drink on the tumbler until it was empty and put it down on the table loudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm out to make some mischief." Damon added, smiling at Stefan and raising his eyebrows playfully. Soon, he heard the door shut with a bang, and Stefan was all alone with a phone pressed on his ear.

* * *

"Do you remember this?" He asked, smiling. It was a gloomy day, but that never stopped them from roaming around before. He held her delicate hand into his as they walked around the Palace of Versailles, specifically by the courtyard. Tourists spread, and took photos everywhere, admiring and remembering Marie Antoinette and the palace's remarkable history. The wind blew softly as the sun was blocked by clouds.

_So much for a summer day…_

"I do," Elizabeth replied, smiling at the palace. "We had a lot of fun memories here." She added, smiling now at him, and he smiled back.

"When Marie Antoinette used to throw a lot of soirees, parties, in every part of the palace, nights full of dancing, champagne, debauchery…" Klaus added, and Elizabeth gave him a giggle.

"Yes," She nodded. "Marie knew how to have fun, didn't she?"

"She certainly does," Klaus laughed. "Unlike her husband… You know, I never liked him."

"Me either," Elizabeth said as they continued walking. They were now on their way to the garden, when all of a sudden a guide came towards them.

"Bonjour!" She said, waving at them with a sunshine smile on her face. They stopped in the tracks, still hand in hand, and acknowledged the girl by only looking at her. "The tour will start in a few minutes; we'll start over there by the main entrance." The guide said to them in her native tongue, and still gave them a persisting smile.

"Thank you, but we're not tourists." Elizabeth replied in French with a kind smile. The guide looked at them as if in surprise – as if she didn't believe that they weren't. For all the guide knew, just because they wear stylish clothes, have accents, and wear their hair in a different way, means that they were tourists. _It is a pity how this guide can just generalize like that_, Elizabeth thought.

"Oh?" The guide said. "Are you sure? Because you do not look French." She persisted, and Elizabeth had to squeeze Klaus' hand in irritation. Klaus looked at her and gave her a soft smile, saying, "I've got this."

"We may look like tourists, but we're not. We've been here couple of times before." Klaus said, giving the guide a gracious smile, and so, the guide smiled back and nodded.

"Enjoy then," She replied, and Elizabeth and Klaus gave her a courtly nod. Soon, the guide left and Elizabeth turned to Klaus, rolling her eyes.

"I thought she'd never go away." She commented, and Klaus laughed. They made their way to the garden where the maze was, and where the tourists took tons of photos with the maze and the lovely plants in the background. Elizabeth watched them as they made their way, seeing how much has changed in this world. This was what Klaus wanted to show her – and that this was what Damon can't show her. Truly, he knew at some point or another, that his dear Elizabeth was falling for that pest, and he was sort of afraid. Afraid that Elizabeth will turn away from him without remorse. He was afraid that he would leave her for good even though her revival wasn't even part of his plan. "I remember Marie Atoinette used to have tea time in the middle of the maze." Elizabeth happily remembered, and they were now walking in the maze, trying to find the middle. Klaus was only following Elizabeth since it seems that she knew it perfectly well. "And we used to go here all the time. It's amazing that even though I had been practically dead for centuries, I can still remember perfectly."

"It is," Klaus agreed, imagining Elizabeth in her old day gowns back in the day. How her skin radiated in the sun with her bare shoulders look so soft and smooth, that it was tempting to touch. How her dress fluttered as she ran. "We have had such wonderful memories here in Paris…"

"We did," Elizabeth said, looking back at him then away again. "Vampires used to live happily without anyone trying to catch them and kill them because humans were so afraid." Klaus smiled and nodded. It was nice to see her happy this way, and he knew that if he wanted to keep her on his side, he'd better keep her that way.

But then all of a sudden, Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. She looked from her left to right, so he did as well. "What's the matter?" He asked. She suddenly looked at him with a darting gaze.

"_A vampire is following us."_ He heard Elizabeth's voice inside his head. He then frowned as he looked sideways again, and there, he can smell the vampire, trying to sneak up on them. He narrowed his eyes as he walked beside Elizabeth, and held her elbow. "I can smell him," He said with a menacing snarl. _"And he's near; I can read touch his mind now."_ She sent to him. Klaus gave her a look and a nod, ready if ever that vampire suddenly begins to attack. _"He's right behind us, let us continue to walk and lure him in."_ She added. So, they began walking slowly again. And in a few moments, a vampire flew behind the bushes, shouting and took Klaus down.

"You killed my brother!" The vampire shouted. He was strangling Klaus' neck, and quickly, Elizabeth took him by the neck, and held him up, strangling him. Klaus stood up and tried to fix his clothes as he breathed smoothly now. Although, the vampire didn't really have much strength as he did, Klaus was barely affected by the weak vampire's strangling. Obviously, he was new.

"You dare attack us?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at the vampire and tightening her hold, causing the vampire to look afraid at them. "My boy, we're the _Originals._ We're a lot stronger than you think!" She tightened her hold even more and the vampire shouted in pain.

"L-let… me… go…" The vampire begged. His face turning white, his hands trying to put away Elizabeth's hold, Klaus only smiled.

"Not a chance, mate," Klaus said, enjoying this.

"P-please!" Elizabeth shook her head in fake dismay. The vampire suddenly revealed his true features, and tried to bite Elizabeth in desperate attempt. He was shouting as he struggled.

"New vampires are such pity." Elizabeth said as she now revealed her vampire features, causing the new vampire to stop and look at her in surprise. She then withdrew her hold, caught the vampire as he was about to hit the ground and dug her fangs on his neck. Soon, the struggling vampire turned into a lifeless figure as his blood was drained dry and Elizabeth only tossed his body into the bushes, wiping her bloody mouth with the back of her hand. Klaus clapped his hands.

"I was definitely entertained." Klaus commented. Elizabeth turned to him with a smirk.

"I am certain that you were…"

* * *

It was night time, and Elizabeth and Klaus was in the grand ballroom of the Ritz hotel, wearing fancy clothes. There was a formal party and even though they weren't really invited, they ought to join them just to have fun.

"These are the perks of being in a huge city," Elizabeth said, raising her glass of champagne towards the crowd of people wearing expensive gowns and tuxedos. She, herself, is wearing a black tube gown made of silk with layers of tulle made of organza. Her shoulders wear bare, and she was wearing long black silk gloves. "The wonderful parties that we can sneak into, always a thrill…" She added, smiling. Klaus smiled at her, and then clinked his flute with hers.

"I couldn't agree more." Klaus said and they both drank. "Now… I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked. But before Klaus can say something, they were interrupted.

"Mademoiselle," A man wearing a tailored tuxedo with his hair slicked back perfectly in place, and with fine French features came over, took her gloved hand and kissed it. "I cannot help but notice how stunning you look," Elizabeth's eyebrows arched as she noticed how well he spoke in English. It is definitely obvious that he is from a wealthy family. She then graciously smiled.

"_Merci_," She said. "You do not look awful, yourself." She added, and then she looked at Klaus who only looked bored, even though she knew that this man absolutely irritated him, _especially_ because he was interrupted.

"Do you mind if I ask you to dance?" The man asked. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled, because she was about to turn him down. Who was she kidding? Klaus was there, she would never forgive him if she danced with this man.

"Thank you, but I already have a date," She said.

"Actually, I do not mind at all." He suddenly interrupted, and the man's face lit up. Elizabeth only frowned. What the hell is going on?

"Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief. And Klaus only shrugged as he chugged down what was left on his flute then looked at her.

"Yes." He said. "We are to have fun, didn't we? So yes, have fun all you want." He then leaned in to whisper. "He's a human anyway, I'll have him later…" He then winked at her and she gave a smile as she turned to the man.

"Well, I'd love to then…" The man gave them a courteous nod as he took her to the dance floor and danced.

Soon when the song was over, the man bowed and she graciously curtsied and then went back to the table where she found Klaus talking to a girl wearing a tacky pink gown. She arched her eyebrows as she took her seat and Klaus turned to her, smiling.

"Finally," He said. "Elizabeth this is Miss Vaughn, she is the hostess for tonight."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," She said and stuck her hand, and Vaughn shook it lightly.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Vaughn replied, smiling bright. Elizabeth noticed that she was in her thirties, for there are fine lines showing on her face. "You both turned heads tonight. Just lovely," She commented. Both Klaus and Elizabeth smiled, even though she read Vaughn's mind and knew that the comment was false.

"Why, thank you," Elizabeth replied.

"You are most certainly welcome.' Vaughn said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my other guests. Being a hostess is such an exhausting task!" She added then fled. Klaus turned to Elizabeth who only arched her eyebrows.

"That woman's eyes do not match what her mouth was saying," Klaus commented, and Elizabeth laughed.

"Her compliments are rather, false. Even a normal human can notice." She replied, sipping some champagne. Klaus nodded and shrugged. He leaned closer to her looked at her directly in her green eyes.

"Now that I have you all to myself," He asked. "What mischief are we going to do now?"

"I thought you were taking the lead?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Klaus shrugged.

"But being the lead can be quite boring," He said, smirking. "You should take the lead now."

"Well if I do take the lead," She said. "I'm not quite sure whether you'd like it." She added, and thought that this was true, especially now that she has thought of something to do. It was the appropriate thing to do. The mischief she and Klaus will cause together and to finally satisfy her emotions.

It was perfect.

Juxte parfait.

"Well then, what is it?" Klaus asked, and shrugged eagerly. "I am all ears, love. You have put up with me leading all the fun, now I am quite certain that I will have to put up with you and all the fun you want to do." Elizabeth smiled warmly as she laid her hand on top of his.

"If you insist…" She replied, and then squeezed his hand with much affection.


	4. The Constant Conversation

**The Constant Conversation**

* * *

"I always prefer tea than coffee." She said, taking a sip of her coffee from the cup. If only he had chosen a better place than this then she'd probably have some tea – the real ones, from London.

"And you always prefer champagne than wine." Tom replied, putting his cup of coffee down on the round table. Elizabeth smiled back as he smiled warmly at her. "I do admit that I was a tad jealous of the fact that you've ran off back to my homeland with the hybrid." He added, giving her an amused smirk although Elizabeth sensed his irritation with how his piercing eyes stared directly at hers.

"France was wonderful," Elizabeth said, trying to sound casual, and Tom only arched his eyebrows in acknowledgement of that fact. "And I do wish you were with me there; it was a bit unexpected."

"I'll say…" He said. "Klaus probably got to you really good since you've disappeared for two whole months with him." He then snickered, sipping his coffee again as she reached for his hand and laid hers on top of his.

"Oh don't be jealous, Tom." She said, still smiling warmly at him. She was in a good mood, and however Tom felt, she was patient enough today to handle it. Besides, Tom had always been so kind with her, he never lost control of his composure whenever he was irritated. That was how much of a gentleman he was. "I know that you don't like Nik, but we did have fun. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have seen France again."

"And clearly, Klaus has done marvelous things for you _ma cherie_. Like, I don't know" – he shrugged coolly – "killed you and made you rot for centuries in Charlottesville." He waved his hand and made a sarcastic smile at her. Now it was Elizabeth's turn to roll her eyes. She knew that it irritated him of that fact that she went to Paris with Klaus and not him. If only he knew what she really wanted – it'll only make him more furious, and practically surprised.

And of course, she blocked her mind for him not to read.

"Don't be so bitter," Elizabeth said with an air laugh and withdrew her hand that was on top of his. Tom only sniffed – the kind of _pffffft _that Frenchmen can only make – as he looked away. Elizabeth wasn't here to accept this kind of treatment. She was here to make a proposition, to make things better for her to say the least and for her friendship with Tom.

"So, why did you come back here in New York?" He asked, looking at her again and picking up his cup of coffee.

"I came to see you," She said matter-of-factly, and Tom only arched his eyebrows in feign interest. No matter what Tom thought she was doing, she _was_ telling the truth. But why would he try to even prove it to him? It wasn't necessary.

"You came to see me?" He asked in disbelief, and sipped on his coffee again. Elizabeth nodded as she took a pinch of croissant and popped it into her mouth. "But why would you want to see me?" Elizabeth chewed until she finally swallowed to reply.

"I want to see you before I head back to Mystic Falls." She replied, pinching on the croissant again.

"Back with dear Niklaus, I assume?" He teased, cocking an eyebrow and Elizabeth looked at him with her piercing green eyes, darting directly at his. He then raised his hands as if to say he'll stop, but then he shrugged.

"Even if he was there, it does _not _matter." She said, saying it revealing her true, thick accent and sat up straight and looked at the table as she arched her eyebrows in annoyance. "I want you to come with me." She added firmly, this time looking directly at his eyes. Tom then laughed as she popped another pinch in her mouth, really irritated this time.

"My darling, _ma cherie, mi amore_," He said, putting his hand on top of hers, looking absolutely amused as his eyes dance and she only looked at them dead and not amused. "I am flattered, but I do not belong to a small town like that." She hastily withdrew her hand from under his as she glared at him.

"I knew you'd refuse." She said with a nasty smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Certainly, a French ambassador couldn't just simply disappear to a small town in Virginia. Don't you think that you are far too old to try and belong with these _petty little_ _humans?_" She added with a snarl, waving her hands in the air to make a point. Tom arched his eyebrows as he placed his hand on the edge of the table, looking at Elizabeth in surprise. In which, Elizabeth knew he was. Her lovely mood just went down the drain, and obviously, Tom has already forgotten this side of her.

"Well I certainly do not know how to react to that…" He said slowly with a smile slowly curving on his lips.

"Then do not _certainly_ try…" Elizabeth shot back. "However, I do like to as you something."

"What is it?"

"Damon Salvatore did not follow me to Paris, and I believe that you know why." She said while slowly smiling. Tom leaned back.

"Ah," He said as he exhaled. "I see you have read my mind earlier." Elizabeth then gave him an innocent shrug and still maintaining her charming smile. "Fine, I overhead him and a woman talking that night when he was about to leave; she insisted that he'd be a fool if he still followed you off to Paris." He sipped on his coffee again as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. A young woman (She assumed) was talking to Damon. _Her_ Damon! And he took that woman's word whoever the hell she was! But, Damon would never just take anyone's word. He was as hard-headed as a rock.

"And do you know who that woman is?" She asked, still with her eyes narrowed. And then, Tom gave her a slow smile.

"It was Katherine Pierce." After he said it, her eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Katherine Pierce?" Elizabeth repeated, dazedly, trying to absorb the information. "Why, I'd never…"

"It is quite obvious that she is still trying to run away from Niklaus," He said, amused and mocking. But Elizabeth only glared away and rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance." She hissed. And then, she turned to him, glaring. "She was lucky that I did not rat her out to Nik, otherwise she'd be _really_ dead." Tom smirked as he nodded and kept sipping on his coffee. Elizabeth was fuming. At first when Tom said that Damon was talking to a woman, and that he actually took her word, she immediately thought that it was Elena because Damon _was_ in love with her. But now, Damon was Elizabeth's. He was hers, even without stating it, even without Damon himself knowing. He was indeed _hers_. But then, she immediately turned back to Tom, remembering her real plan especially now because she can cause more mischief in her fiery. "Don't you see, Tom, darling?" She asked, with a yearning look as she reached for his hand. "This is why I need you to come with me in Mystic Falls. _You_ and only _you_ are my one true ally. Nik might be trying to earn my loyalty, but we know that it might be false."

Tom only nodded, deep thought.

"We can have so much fun, you can kill anyone without _anyone _even knowing, you can feed, and we can cause mischief… just like in the good ole' days!" She said, giving an air laugh. Tom smiled. "Please Tom, come with me…" She insisted. Then Tom looked at her then gave her a warm smile.

"Alright," He breathed, and she grinned in delight.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I shall book us a flight! Oh and Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Do promise me that you'd get rid of those tacky suits. They do not belong in a small town like Mystic Falls." She said, and Tom laughed.

* * *

Katherine walked out of the bar and went to the parking lot where her car was. She'd been hanging out here in this small bar that is a fifteen minute drive away from Mystic Falls. True enough that Mystic Falls is still as boring as ever, and she preferred it here in this little bar when strangers just hang out, get drunk, have fun, and pretty much die because she feeds on them.

She clicked on her car's remote to open the lock, and continued walking until she felt something. She turned around and looked around but found that it was just an empty parking lot without anyone there but her. She gave the place one last look before she turned around again and continued walking. There was something weird that she felt, like someone's presence. But there was no one there, and she'd know if anyone would try to sneak up on her because she is one old vampire. So, Katherine opened her car door, before something pulled her and knocked her down on the ground.

"Hello love," a familiar voice said. Her eyes wide as she quickly stood up, and started running before she was blocked. "Where do you think you're going?" She stared into Klaus' eyes with panic and surprise that she turned away and started running again, but then Klaus pulled her and knocked her on the ground again. This time, before she can even stand up, Klaus was on top of her, holding her wrists. She struggled to let go but he was far too strong.

"How did you find me?" She breathed as she struggled. Fear and panic ran through her veins. In any moment, Klaus can kill her and all her life running away would just be a sick joke. She can perfectly imagine Damon or Stefan joking about it, and laughing hysterically with pure mockery and sarcasm.

"You weren't so hard to find, love." He said with a vicious smile. "In fact, all your running, is rather tiring don't you think? I just didn't have time to chase you down until now."

"What do you want from me?" She demanded when she knew exactly why her overdue judgment is coming. It was centuries ago, when she was human, when she was Klaus' doppelganger. When she knew, she ran away and became a vampire instead. Truly, that enraged Klaus that she knew she'd be killed. Thus, she began to run and run and run… for her and for her life.

"I know about you little deal with dear Elizabeth," He said with his eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, she doesn't really comply with anything but her own desires – we have a lot in common you see…"

"Let me go!" She demanded again, but he only tightened his grasp on her wrists.

"Not a chance…" He said. And then he started compelling her. "You will keep Damon away from Elizabeth at all costs even if your life depended on it. Otherwise you will meet your final judgment." He then smiled warmly at Katherine. "Now go," – he added and let go of her wrists and stood up – "Before I kill you." She lay there, looking at him with wide eyes, full of panic, and she slowly sat up.

She immediately started running as fast as she could.

* * *

Damon walked down the stairs and saw Elena and Stefan with tons of open boxes and stacks of books everywhere. Now, he didn't really know what the hell is going on, but he ought to find out. He then heard Elena and Stefan talking. "I seriously don't know how to start with this." She said with a laugh. He continued going down and saw Stefan carrying stacks of books and put them down on the coffee table.

"What is all this?" He asked, frowning as he took the last step down. Elena looked up and then down again, reading some papers.

"Oh it's this book sale thing," She said. "Stefan and I agreed to help with this thing with Mrs. Lockwood." Damon looked at Stefan who only shrugged his shoulders and so, Damon continued to walk into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"But don't they have a library or something?" He asked, picking up a dusty book and blew it. Elena frowned as she watched.

"Okay so I have to separate fiction with non-fiction." Stefan said, clapping his hands to get rid of the dust. "This should be easy."

"Not likely." Elena said, matter-of-factly. "We've got over fifty books, it'll take us time."

"Hold on a second," Damon said, raising a finger. "Are _you_ donating some of our books?" He narrowed his eyes as he looked suspiciously at Stefan, who only frowned this time. Damon read his thoughts, and he knew that Stefan had that in mind. If Stefan dared to touch his books, then he'd seriously be furious, and Stefan knew that perfectly well.

"No, but I will be donating some of _mine_." Stefan said calmly. And Damon leaned back, and nodded. Stefan started separating books, and Elena was helping him. That was, until they heard the bell ring. "Did you happen to invite someone?" Stefan asked, inquisitively, and rather annoyed. Damon sat up and looked at the door then at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," He said. "But did _you_?"

"Relax, you guys," Elena breathed. "It's probably Bonnie or Caroline. I told them that they should come and help." Damon then shrugged as he went by the door and opened it. But then, no one was there. Was this some kind of a joke? And then he was about to close the door, until he saw something when he looked down.

An envelope with his name written on it…

He picked it up, closed the door with a bang and went inside. He pursed his lips as he frowned and wandered away. Who would leave some kind of a letter by their doorstep? "What's that?" Stefan asked. Damon shook his head.

"I don't know," He said and began opening it. "It's some kind of a letter."

"Maybe it's an invitation. Who's it from?" Elena asked. Damon continued opening it. He pulled the card away and saw some kind of a not with the same squiggly writing that had written his name.

_"I would like to invite you for supper tonight._

_I figured that maybe you and I can have a little chat._

_We shall expect your arrival by seven."_

**_- Niklaus_**

He read it out loud and Stefan and Elena didn't look so well. They were both frowning, as Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and Elena hugged herself. He can read it in their expressions. Klaus was back in town and nobody liked it at all. Could this mean that Elizabeth is back too? With that thought, he can feel himself shudder – either with anger, or with guiltiness. "So…" Elena began, a bit inaudible. "Klaus is… Klaus is back." She finally uttered.

"Why is he inviting you for dinner?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Damon said, dazed. And that was the truth. He didn't know. But for some reason, he felt as if this was another game that Klaus was playing. Or perhaps, it was Elizabeth who was playing.

"Well… Are you going?" Elena asked. He looked at Elena, who looked back at him with eyes so bright; he can't seem to look away. He forgot how beautiful she was, with the sunlight making her skin shine as if they were so smooth and silky, he can just…

Damon bit his tongue to stop the thoughts.

"Yes." He said firmly. "I am going."

"But…" Elena started saying, but Damon knew what she was about to say. That it was a bad idea, that they don't know what kind of tricks Klaus has up on his sleeve for him, that maybe Klaus will kill him, or torture him – those stuff. He was grabbing his leather jacket, ready to leave, probably get a few drinks, walk around, hunt, kill, whatever. "This is a bad idea, Damon!" Elena called, once Damon was already opening the door. And he pretty much didn't care anymore; he just shut the door behind him, and went to his car.

* * *

Once they heard the door shut and Damon revved the engine of his sleek black Hummer, Elena looked at Stefan with concerned eyes. Sometimes Stefan feels as if Elena is just too concerned for Damon at this point, especially when Damon started being with Elizabeth more often. It's just too much.

"I know you're worried." Stefan started, and Elena nodded, inhaling deeply.

"I cannot afford to lose anyone anymore, Stefan." She said. "Especially in the hands of Klaus, it's just too much."

"_Anyone_, or do you mean, _specifically _Damon?" He asked, rather bitterly. Elena frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Stefan realized it was too late. He slipped, and now it needs an explanation. But what would he say? That he didn't mean to say it?

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Elena asked, rather inaudibly.

"Nothing," Stefan grumbled under his breath as he looked down. "Let's just get this stuff over with."

"No," Elena said firmly. "Tell me." He looked directly in her eyes.

"_Elena_, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing." She insisted. "You know you can always talk to me, Stefan."

"I know," Stefan said. "But we have nothing to talk about, so can we just get this over with?" He voice grew and he was frustrated with himself. He saw Elena's eyes widen and her eyebrows arch up.

"Okay…" She said quietly.

And they continued separating books and packing them silently until Caroline and Bonnie arrived to help. Stefan then swore silently under his breath.

* * *

****Author's Note: I definitely would love to hear from you! Please do write me a review and maybe you can also check out some of my other Fan Fictions by visiting my profile page. Thank you! ;)****


	5. The Strange Supper

**The Strange Supper**

* * *

Damon drove through the empty streets leading to the Mikaelsen's manor. He was still thirty minutes away, and he knew that he'd get there just in time. Although he wasn't exactly all too excited about this dinner thing with Klaus – of all people to have dinner with, – he was, at least, curious why Klaus invited him. He thought all of the possibilities already. Of course, the first thing that sprang up from his head is the fact that Klaus might kill him, the second thing that came up to his mind was probably because Elizabeth was plotting something against him (because he didn't follow her to Paris) and probably let Klaus kill him, the third was, well… Let's just say he hasn't thought of the third yet.

What else was there to think off, anyway?

What? Klaus invited him to_ truly_ have a friendly chat with him? Well, Damon wasn't exactly _that_ stupid to believe so. And so, he drove and drove through the darkness, with the colossal trees on the side of the road that had huge shadows that made it feel as if the darkness was going to eat his car. But then his phone rang and he reached for it while focusing on the road, and glimpsed at the screen to see who it was.

Stefan.

"Let me guess…" He answered. "Elena made you call?"

"No," He heard Stefan reply as he pressed the loudspeaker. "But I won't let you go there alone."

"Please…" Damon rolled his eyes. "Just go and finish packing up all those books for donation. And you know, help _Elena_ as well?" He frowned at the road that was right in front of him. "Besides, who invited you anyway? Clearly, Klaus only wanted to see _me._" He teased and smiled afterwards.

"Don't be stupid, Damon." Stefan snapped back. "I'm not going to let you go there alone." Damon then raised a hand from the steering wheel as he arched his eyebrows, taking that reason into consideration.

"Your call, brother" He said. "But if you really want to be my back up, then you gotta' think of something creative, _and_ sneaky."

"Don't worry," Stefan said with his tone firm and assuring. "I will." Then Stefan hung up. Damon shrugged as he glimpsed at his phone and saw that he did hang up already.

* * *

The doorbell has rung, and Klaus knew that his guest has finally arrived. So, his hired waitress opened the door and led him to the dining room where Klaus waited. Damon was a few minutes late, but fair enough. Once he saw Damon come through the arched doorway, Klaus smiled as he sat on the head table.

"Ah," He said, and stood up. "Welcome, I am so glad you came." \

Damon narrowed his eyes at him after he eyed the table that was full of food, and then he smirked. "How could I refuse? It's not like I'd get invited by an Original Hybrid for dinner." Klaus grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, sit down, and let us start." He said as he waved his hand at an empty chair beside him. So, Damon came over and sat down. The waitresses came over and started filling up their glasses of wine, serving them the food, and lighting up the candles. Sure, the table looked as if he had other guests coming over, but he only wanted to make sure that his guest was rather, impressed. And who wouldn't be? Everything on the table looked delicious, even the candles that were giving them a different kind of lighting look delicious.

If he can say it that way…

"Thank you," Damon sweetly said to one of the waitresses who filled his glass with wine, and gave her one of his most charming smiles. Klaus eyed them with a faint smile, and sliced his steak with his knife.

"So Damon, I believe you have stayed in New York for two months." He asked, still slicing. "I do apologize if Elizabeth suddenly disappeared without saying goodbye. I believe it was my own doing." Damon chewed on his steak as he shrugged coolly.

"It's not a surprise, Klaus." Damon replied. "Since you seem to take everything that you want away…" Klaus smirked.

"I won't deny that," He said with a half-hearted laugh. "I know you might be wondering why I invited you for supper…"

"Please," Damon said, looking at him with so much sarcasm and mockery, that Klaus absolutely felt annoyed. Truly, Damon was the prick. He never liked him unlike his brother, Stefan. "Do enlighten me," Damon finished. Klaus then gave a thoughtful nod.

"I know that you have this… certain fascination with dear Elizabeth," He started. "But I was wondering, about Elena. Since you have been rooting for Elizabeth, I had the thought that you're not interested in Elena anymore. Is that correct?" Damon smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested in anyone," Damon said with a firm tone and gave a look directly at Klaus' eyes. After a few dull moments with their eyes locked against each other, Damon finally arched his eyebrows and smiled. "If you want Elizabeth and Elena, you can have both of them. I don't really care," He said, and ate the slice of his stake.

Klaus sipped on his glass of wine and maintained a knowing smile. Although he hinted that Damon wasn't exactly telling the whole truth of how he felt, he did say that, which makes it all too easy for Klaus. But just to see if Damon doesn't really care… "I believe Elizabeth is on her way back," He said, putting the glass down, and looked at Damon who was focused on slicing his stake. "And I am quite certain you'd run into each other." Damon then looked at Klaus again.

"And I need to know this… because?"

Klaus smiled and shrugged. "Oh, I was just saying." He replied.

"So that's it?" Damon asked, frowning. "_That_ was why you wanted to have _'supper'_ with me, is to see if I cared about Elizabeth?" Klaus clearly noticed the sarcasm in his tone especially when he said "supper" (and he said that, imitating Klaus' accent). He looked at Damon, not showing any emotion whatsoever. But then Damon slowly smirked. "Doesn't it seem strange that you care for someone who wants you to be killed? If that's what she wanted a few months ago, what makes you think that that has changed?" Now it was Klaus' turn to smile.

"Our relationship might not be perfect, and centuries might have passed the last time we've seen each other, still… our feelings are mutual. And no petty little vampire can change that now, can't it?" Damon gave a slow nod, as he reached for his glass.

"Say no more," Damon raised his glass for a toast, and Klaus gave Damon a knowing smile as he toasted his glass onto his.

* * *

Tom opened his new apartment door and made Elizabeth walk in first. The apartment definitely was sort of old, and Elizabeth knew that it was definitely not of Tom's taste at all. She wouldn't live here even if she didn't have a choice. Surely, a French ambassador wouldn't settle for this. Elizabeth turned to look at Tom, who closed the door behind him, and put his luggage down beside a table.

"You know that you can stay with me, if you like." Elizabeth said, clasping her hands together. "The manor has tons of rooms; surely Nik wouldn't refuse to anything I wish…" Tom looked at her then smiled.

"I'd rather live here than to be around that scoundrel." Tom said with much disgust that made Elizabeth smile. "Besides, it's not all that bad. Although the wallpapers _are_ ghastly, and needs to be renewed."

"And the furniture definitely does not suite your taste." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly, looking at a chair full of dusts, and the wood seems to be deteriorating. "If you sat on that, it'll definitely be shattered into pieces."

"I just moved in anyway," He said, "In a week, I'll get this place looking more beautiful than my apartment in New York." He smiled, but Elizabeth only turned to him, looking skeptical.

"Oh please, this place is no comparison to what you had in New York." She said, frowning as she looked around. "Now it makes me regret why I'd ever let you come here… Your French taste does not belong to a place like this." She then scrounged her nose.

"Well think of this as a good thing," He said. "Since I am a French Ambassador, living in a place like this would maintain my low-profile." Tom added with a grin, but Elizabeth only rolled her eyes at him and cocked an eyebrow, as if asking if he was serious. Of course, she knew he wasn't. Tom certainly did not belong to a place like this. Who was she kidding now? Tom was used to living the luxe life, even centuries ago. That was just the way he lived. She cannot let him settle for this ugly apartment that barely even looked like one since it was so old that it looked like it was a rat's hole.

But she suddenly glanced at her watch. It was half past ten, and she knew that Klaus was expecting her arrival. She then looked up at Tom again. "No, I will not let you settle for this." She firmly said. "You may want a low-profile all you want, but _this_ is not low-profile, this is just… _low._" She then started walking to the door. "I have to go, but I will definitely find you a better apartment. One that's closer to town, and I guarantee you that by tomorrow, you will be moving out of this old, dreadful place and into a new one." She said then walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Stefan was writing into his diary, since he hadn't written on it for such a long time. Since no one but him was in the house, he figured that it was the best time. Though, it was already morning, and he still hadn't seen Damon. He seems to have lost him last night when he was sneaking around Klaus' house. Wherever Damon has run off to, he'll surely come back in the morning.

As always…

And as if on cue, he heard the front door was shut loudly with a bang, and knew that Damon was going up the stairs. Stefan continued writing about his sudden remark yesterday to Elena. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't control himself. Maybe he was just jealous of her concerns for Damon, and yes, it has gone way over the top, but still…

"I thought you gave up writing ever since you turned back to being a ripper…" Damon suddenly said, leaning on the doorway, with a smirk on his face. Stefan looked at his brother and saw that Damon looked a bit drunk.

But when hasn't he been?

"Well I'm not the ripper anymore, Damon." Stefan said. "And will never be again." Damon sniffed in mockery.

"Yeah, right" He said. "Oh _Saint_ Stefan, I'd love to know more about your life, but you bore me to death… So I'd rather just do other stuff that's fun and dangerous – definitely way out of your league." He winked afterwards and then started turning away.

"Where had you been?" Stefan asked, patiently. "I lost you last night." That question made Damon stop in his tracks and turn his head to the side as he looked down with his lips pursed.

"Oh I just went someplace else afterwards…" Damon waved his hand then faced away. "Nothing to worry about brother," He added. But Stefan stood up, placed his pen beside his diary as he closed it, and called back at Damon.

"What happened with the dinner?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about _brother!_" Damon called back and then Stefan heard his room's door shut with a bang, and he knew that Damon was left alone in his room, probably with a bottle of whiskey or even scotch.

* * *

"I had waited for you last night, but you were late."

She suddenly heard Klaus as he stood by her doorway. She was choosing a dress for her to wear today, and she was only wearing her silk robe. She put the clothes, holding it by their hangers, on her made bed. "Oh you were?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes, I was." He replied. He was calm, and he was maintaining a slight smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm sorry if I arrived late. My flight was delayed." She said, smiling. He then stood up straight as he nodded.

"Did you find what you forgot in New York?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. She smiled graciously and nodded. Obviously, she doesn't want Klaus to know that her main purpose why she went back to New York is to get Tom to come here in Mystic Falls. And now that she had succeeded, she cannot feel any happier.

Which reminds her to call Tom for his new apartment…

"Yes, I did." She said, nodding with a smile. "But I traveled for a long time; I couldn't help but taste a few vampires here and there." Klaus now, smiled.

"What a surprise that you got to find vampires in New York."

"And they _are_ very abundant there, which I happened to notice just yesterday." Elizabeth laughed, trying to seem well composed and casual. True enough, she was a great actress. And then Klaus laughed.

"Too bad I wasn't there with you…" He started walking towards her. "We could've caused more mischief there than in Paris."

"We have too much time in the world to cause mischief there in New York." Elizabeth said softly, as Klaus wrapped his arms around her hips. She held on his shoulders, and smiled. "But now, dear Original Hybrid, I am calling the shots around her." Klaus let out a chuckle.

"Calling the shots, eh?" He asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever said. She arched her eyebrows and nodded. "Well then, I should ask what we shall be doing today… Since both of us are here." He smiled warmly at her, his eyes dancing in delight and pulled her closer.

"Perhaps I should let you decide on that…" Elizabeth replied softly, they face only a few inches apart, and Klaus smirked. So he kissed her, and she kissed back.

* * *

She stared at the boardinghouse, glaring at it without blinking, as if she was afraid that it would somehow disappear all of a sudden. Her hand gripped on the steering wheel so tightly that there might be imprints on it. She was here to do what she was ought to do… or rather, compelled to do. Surely, she could do this successfully. Damon had once loved her – she even broke his heart, and she was surely capable of making him love her again.

Obviously, she won't be doing this if she had a choice. But she doesn't. She doesn't have a choice. It's either she does this successfully or she dies. Klaus was on to her, he had been on to her for quite some time now. She'd been running, and running, but for what? He still knew where she was. It was useless.

She inhaled deeply. It's now or never. Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel. She then inhaled deeply and slowly let go of the steering wheel. She can do this, she knew she can. She'd done this thousands of times.

But things are different when her life was one the line.

She revved up the engine, and parked her car by the Salvatore boardinghouse. With one last look at the peaceful looking house, she sighed and opened the door. There, she went out, and headed into the house.

When she went in, no one was home. So, she closed the door shut with a loud bang, and looked around to see if anyone was around. After walking through the living room, she looked by the window and checked if both of the Salvatore brothers' cars were there.

Fortunately, she saw Damon's sleek black hummer.

So, she looked up by the stairs and smiled. It was perfect timing, although she didn't really want to go on with this, she has to for her life. And so, using her vampire speed, she went up the stairs, and then slowed down by Damon's door. She opened it and saw him lying on his bed, with his arms folding up under his head, lying still with his eyes closed. She frowned.

"Rough morning?" She asked, as she walked in slowly. An eye shot open, then closed again.

"I'm meditating… Go away." Damon said with his voice low and even. Katherine let out a laugh.

"You can't fool me, Damon." She said. "Vampires don't meditate."

"But I do," He shot back. "Now, _go away._" But, same old stubborn Katherine just closed the door behind her and walked towards his bed. There, she sat on the edge. She then ran her hand on his cheek, slowly and smoothly.

"Oh Damon," She breathed. "Are you getting terribly lonely in this too boring of a town?" Before she can continue to stroke his cheek again, he held her wrist to stop her.

"The real question is," Damon slowly said, with his eyes still closed. Katherine forgot how handsome Damon was. But she can perfectly remember how he was back then, so sweet, so loving… and boring. Now, he's full of menace and danger… so full of excitement and life. She suddenly wondered how she even fell in love with Stefan. "Why are you here?" So Katherine withdrew her hand and sat up straight.

"Well, you're not the only one who's getting lonely, Damon." She said, matter-of-factly. "I know we hadn't exactly been good friends lately, but we do deserve some company, don't you think?" She asked, pouting her lips even though he cannot see it. Damon didn't really reply, he only furrowed his eyebrows which made Katherine smile. She then ran a hand on his toned chest down to his taut stomach. After a few silent moments as she stroked, she finally asked, "Now, what do you say?" There, he opened his eyes; his beautiful and expressive eyes, and looked at her.

"_Go away._" He firmly said. Katherine smirked, and stood up.

"Clearly, you don't know what you're missing." Katherine said, with a smile. She _was_ teasing Damon. And she knew it will somehow work… just like how it does with everyone else. Without another word, she walked towards the door (she knew he was watching her), then with a last glance, she went out and closed the door.


	6. The Kiss of Death

**The Kiss of Death**

* * *

Elizabeth knocked on the door, and heard Klaus tell her to come in. So she opened the door, and found him there looking at the mirror while fixing his collar. She leaned by the doorway, and crossed her arms over her chest, smiling faintly. "You seem excited." She commented, and saw him look at her direction through the mirror. He then smiled.

"Just a tad," He said with a shrug. "But I must say that you don't look _very _prepared."

"I'm still deciding whether I should join." She said matter-of-factly. "After all, I haven't ridden a horse in a very long time." She added, and then a smile crept on her lips. The thing that they were talking about was the event today. Klaus was in the council and that he arranged a small horse-riding event where townies can watch, ride and enjoy. It was brilliant, Elizabeth must say. And Klaus had been making her join the horse race when Elizabeth had been dead for centuries – she cannot exactly say if she still knew how to ride a horse.

"Well, you should definitely join. But if you really don't, then I shall stop persuading you." He said, facing her. Elizabeth then gave a nod. He then put his arms to his side and opened them slightly. "So how do I look?"

"Like a real equestrian, back in seventeen-hundreds." She teased, and raised her eyebrows.

"Everyone rides a horse before, unlike nowadays." He said with a shrug as he went to his walk-in closet to get his coat. She then looked down and remembered her main purpose on why she was here, by his room. He then came back out and so she looked up at him.

"Nik," She said. "Did you know that Katherine was back in town?"

"Katherine?" He asked, looking at her then back away.

"Yes," she replied.

"No," He shook his head. "Why would I know?" Elizabeth then arched her eyebrows in disbelief, but then she frowned. He of all people should've known she was back in town. He wanted her dead for a very long time now, yet for some reason he hadn't. And that is very suspicious.

"I just thought you knew," She said. "Since I know how much you want the girl dead. She's in town and I cannot really take her audacity for even showing her _blasted_ face." She added with much hate and disgust, but Klaus only looked at her and let out a chuckle. She knew he was in a very good mood, and that didn't exactly entertain her.

"Did you just call her a girl?" He asked. "For God's sake Elizabeth, she's as old as a dead body that has already been decomposed for centuries. She's_ no_ girl, she's a bloody vampire."

"Oh who cares?" Elizabeth interrupted. "If you won't kill her, then I will."

"Lighten up, will you?" He then said, looking at her with his face calm and a smile on his lips. "Let her have her fun, the poor vampire's been running away for centuries."

"And you suddenly feel pity for her, I suppose?" She asked bluntly. "Did she ask for you to have mercy on her and grant her another century to live as freely as she would like?" She added with utmost sarcasm she could muster and she was standing straight now with her chin up. Klaus exhaled and smiled easily, looking at her with such warmth and calmness.

"She'll be dead soon enough," He said, as he walked towards her. "But now, I couldn't care any less." – He then stopped in front of her and brushed his hands from her shoulders to her elbows. – "I have you now, and for that is all that's important. If you want her gone, then she will be soon enough." He looked directly at her eyes, and she looked back. "Now, shall we go?"

"Just let me get my purse." She mumbled. And so, he let go and nodded, then she turned away to get it.

* * *

Damon put his leather gloves on in front of the mirror, and then gave himself another good look. It felt like the old days again, as if it was 1864. It had been a while since he'd gone to a horse race, and it has been a while since he had ridden a horse (since he's got his sleek Hummer now to travel – _winks_). He can remember 1864 perfectly. A lovely afternoon by the field, riding his horse, and Stefan riding his as well, and both of them racing towards the Wickery Bridge, laughed as they challenged each other and got really competitive until someone came along, interrupting them.

And that would be their father.

Or maybe not.

"Going out for the race?" He heard that same familiar voice say. And then he saw Katherine by his doorway through the mirror. "Just like the old days?"

"I suppose you're coming as well?" He asked, rather coldly. He didn't really have any interest with Katherine's affairs. After what she did to him (or them, but mostly to him), he was just done. He had loved her, but with all the games she played, it made him sick to the gut. But now, that sick gut-wrenching feeling is mostly for his hatred for her.

"I'd be sneaking around. I can't let Klaus see me," She breathed and pouted. Damon only sneered. Katherine thinks she's absolutely irresistible, but she's not. He only felt sorry for her.

"You'll always be on the run." Damon said with such mockery. "I hope he sees you and cut your throat." Katherine then rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Wishing death upon me is just funny," Katherine said with an air laugh as she walked towards him. "If you do hate me so much, then death would be too easy." Damon turned to face her and saw that she was already behind him. He then narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"I know…" He replied. "Too bad you didn't rot in that underground chamber. The world would've had rejoiced." He then smiled viciously as Katherine's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I didn't." She replied matter-of-factly. "I'm still around to have fun. Besides, _you_ need _me._" Damon sniffed in mockery as he stifled an air laugh.

"_Hardly,_" He replied then a smile slowly crept along his lips.

"_Whatever,_" She shrugged. "Now can we go?"

"I don't remember approving of being your escort." He said as tilted his head to the side and his smile disappeared.

"Well you are now," She said with a smile and a wink.

Then she was gone.

* * *

Elena walked with Stefan to the white tent, wearing a blue dress with her arm around Stefan's. It was a bit unbelievable that Klaus finally arrived and suddenly organized this event after he invited Damon to dinner a week ago. Also, he had been terribly quiet – and the silence was scaring her. Klaus wasn't meddling in their lives, everything was clean, and he hasn't killed anybody.

Yet, that is.

She wondered if the silence will exist for a long time. And she hoped it will. "Elena!" Somebody called her and interrupted her thoughts. She turned around, still holding onto Stefan's arm, and saw Caroline walking with Tyler. She had her signature sunshine smile on her face, and Elena noticed how elegant she looked in her emerald green dress.

"Hey," Elena smiled as Caroline and Tyler were only a few feet away from both of them.

"Can you believe this?" Caroline asked, looking by the white tent, and saw lines of buffet table with beautiful, elegant and extravagant decorations. "Klaus is gone for months, and then he organizes this! Everyone, like, wants to go! This is pretty much a big thing."

"She's excited, obviously," Tyler said with a knowing smile. He was wearing a tuxedo, and so was Stefan.

"Yeah," Elena said with a laugh.

"Stefan, are you going for the horse race?" Caroline asked, and Stefan smiled kindly and shook his head.

"No," He said.

"Why not?" She asked. "You used to ride horses all the time! You're old enough to be a pro!" Caroline added with a laugh, and Elena laughed as well. Stefan only let out a chuckle as he nodded, and raised a finger.

"You do have a good point, but I'd pass." He said. "It's been a while, and I'm probably not as good as I was before."

"That's right." Someone suddenly chimed in, and they all saw that it was Damon, wearing his riding apparel, black coat, white button-down shirt that was unbuttoned on the first two and was tucked in on a black high-waisted, leather-belted trousers, black knee-high leather riding boots, and his hair was just a mess. He was holding his leather gloves and was smirking at his brother. "Because he usually lost to yours truly," He teased and Stefan looked at him.

"I didn't know you're joining, Damon" Stefan replied.

"If you had paid enough attention and not hunting bunnies, you would've at least known." Damon said with a smile. He then looked at Elena and the other, but it seemed to Elena that he was looking nothing in particular. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and prepare."

"You should join," Caroline suddenly said to Stefan once Damon was far enough to even hear them. She then shrugged. "Just to kick Damon's ass." She added, and they all smiled. "We better get a drink," Caroline said and then they were gone.

"I absolutely agree with her." Elena said with a kind smile. "You should go and kick Damon's ass." Stefan chuckled, and looked away. He was calm now, Elena knew. After a few days of not actually talking, and not seeing each other, everything was calm now – even though they were avoiding the issue here exactly.

"You think so?" Stefan said and she nodded as she gave his arm a squeeze.

"I know so."

* * *

Klaus and Elizabeth arrived and were welcomed by none other than Mrs. Lockwood. As he looked around, he could see that the event is going swimmingly. Everyone enjoyed the food, the lovely décor, the lovely weather, the expensive champagne, even the horses. Kids were having fun, and so were the adults.

Not like he actually cared.

"You have arranged such a wonderful event, Klaus." Mrs. Lockwood said. "It's just…" She said, looking around. "Amazing. Just amazing." Klaus smiled graciously as he gave a nod.

"That is wonderful to hear. Thank you very much." He said, putting a hand on his heart as if to say he was touched. Although he wasn't exactly, because he knew that it will be great. He was good at this stuff. Why? Well, because he's lived for centuries – that's why. He was a pro, and at a great advantage.

If only Mrs. Lockwood knew…

"And will you stay back here in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"I guess we might," He replied with a shrug and took two glasses of champagne from the passing waiter. He then gave one to Elizabeth who accepted it gratefully. Klaus smiled at her. "We've been gone long enough."

"You are always welcome here in Mystic Falls," She said with a tight smile, and Klaus sensed her nervousness through her eyes. And so, he secretly smiled as he took a few swigs of his champagne.

"That's very nice to hear," He said with a rather, saccharine smile. But then, Elizabeth squeezed his arm and whispered in his ear, excusing herself. So he nodded, and she slipped off. Once Elizabeth was far enough, he saw Mrs. Lockwood watch her. "She'll just grab some of those h'ordeuvres." Mrs. Lockwood smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure the council members would love to chat with you," She said. "Shall we go?" Klaus continued to smile.

"Of course." He said, then glanced back and saw Elizabeth by the buffet. When he knew she would be fine, he followed Mrs. Lockwood.

* * *

"There you are," Elizabeth said as she approached Tom with a great smile. The party was going great and she knew that Klaus was very happy. Everyone was complimenting it, and now he's even chatting with the council members, probably basking the glory – Elizabeth assumed. Tom was well-dressed as always. Though, he was not wearing his typical, French Ambassador attire, but rather, he was wearing an Armani suit. Of course, that still qualified as the _"French Ambassador"_ type, but he leveled it down by not wearing his tailored ones. "You look fantastic!" She said as she gave him a kiss on each of his cheek and smiled.

"So do you," He said as he smiled then looked around. "I must say that Klaus did a very good job."

"Did you arrive early?" She asked, holding on to her champagne flute.

"Yes, I was on time." He replied matter-of-factly.

"You've always been punctual…" Elizabeth commented with a thoughtful smile then she stood beside him as they both looked around the crowd. The place was full of townies, smiling and wearing fancy clothes for this event. "The people are surely enjoying," She commented again.

"They are," He said as he took a champagne flute from a passing waiter. "And I am hungry," He said, and then he sipped on his flute. Elizabeth smiled as she watched him, but turned away after a few moments. "Is that Katherine?" He asked. She then looked at who he was looking at. "She sure smells like a human."

"That's because she is…" She told him. "That is the doppelganger, Elena." Tom then arched his eyebrows.

"Right, I haven't exactly met her, but she was in New York a few months ago, wasn't she?" He said, looking at Elena again as Elizabeth nodded in reply. "Do you think Katherine's here?"

"I am certain she is somewhere lurking, hiding from Klaus, but not too far away. I can smell her…" She said. "And if I have to search for her, I am also certain that I can touch her mind to know where she is exactly." Tom smirked and then sipped on his flute again.

"Well that would be fun…" He said, afterwards.

"I agree."

"Are you joining the race?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. She then looked at him.

"Perhaps" She replied with a shrug. "If there is a good opponent, then I will. If there is none then I won't."

"But if there is, you aren't exactly wearing the proper attire for racing." He said.

"My attire won't matter." She said with a confident smile. "I told Klaus that I won't race because I had been dead for centuries and that I might've already forgotten how." She said with an air laugh and Tom let out a chuckle.

"He's a fool." He said with a great smile as they glanced at Klaus, who was talking to the council members.

"I know." She said. "The race will start soon."

"Then we must get seats now." Tom said as he took Elizabeth's and his empty flute and gave them to the passing waiter. "By the way, have you seen Damon?"

"Not yet," She said. "But he's here, I can feel it." Tom then only shrugged.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, and Elizabeth smiled and nodded at him.

"But first, I shall get a martini." She said. Although she really _was_ going to get a martini, she was waiting for something.

Or someone…

* * *

Damon saw her, with her back turned against him. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body. It had a low cut in the back, revealing her bare back, and it had a low cut in front too. She was talking to Tom, the French Ambassador that was the first vampire she turned and was her former beaux.

Damon then scrounged his nose at the thought.

Elizabeth and Tom were talking with champagne flutes with their hand, smiling and looking at the crowd in front of them. Soon enough, Tom walked away probably to get their seats since the race is about to start. He then took a glass of scotch from a passing waiter and made his way towards her.

"So you're finally back," He said behind her. She then faced him with an expectant smile. He then noticed how her hair had grown from the last time he saw her.

"Ah, Damon," She said. "Just the one I was expecting," He then smirked.

"You knew I was here?" He asked, arching his eyebrows.

"You _are_ my familiar, aren't you?" She asked, getting a piece of chocolate that was placed one a bowl by the buffet. "I know you even if you're a mile away."

"How wonderful," He said with utmost sarcasm and drank on the tumbler. Elizabeth smirked as she popped a piece of chocolate to her mouth and started chewing.

"It is," She said after she swallowed. "How was New York? I believe you stayed there for the whole summer…" She then gave him a knowing look, "while I was in Paris," She added.

"I did," He said with a nod. "I was there, just having fun – nothing new." He added with a shrug, although he left the part where he has nearly mastered telepathy and manipulation.

"I see you're joining the race," She commented, looking at him from head to foot. "I wish you the best of luck." She said and gave his shoulder a good squeeze. And before she can withdraw her hand, Damon held wrist tightly. Once he did, she looked at him in disbelief.

"Stop the charade." Damon said with his eyes intent, "You can't fool me." He then leaned towards her. "I know you hate me, you despise me, and you want to kill me _sooo_ bad right now. So just say it in my face and do it – stop making me wait." Elizabeth's smile faded and her expression was full of scorn. She then inhaled deeply and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Let go of my hand…" She said slowly yet firmly. After a few moments, with their eyes locked towards each other's, he smiled then finally let go.

"So you're not going to say it?" He asked, teasing her. For a moment she glared at him, but then she slowly smiled. She leaned towards him.

"I don't need to," She whispered. "Because you already know how much I despise you now," She said with a hiss. They were so close that Damon can feel her breath on his skin, as his skin itched for hers to touch his. But then Damon felt a shock. A shock he cannot really explain. But there was one thing he knew he felt, and that it was danger – so dangerous that he felt fear. Elizabeth smiled widely and then she kissed him on his cheek – the kiss of death, he thought – and stepped back. "Good luck."

She turned away and started walking. He was left standing there, looking like a struck idiot.

"Mr. Salvatore, the race is about to start."


	7. The Race

**The Race**

* * *

He watched her every move which was clearly entertained. And that made him happy, even though he didn't quite like to be in this place. Once the gun was shot, the race began. They have the Salvatores competing against each other, Alaric Saltzman, and two other townies that Klaus didn't care about. He sipped on his tumbler of scotch then leaned in to whisper to her ear.

"Who do you think will win?" He asked. Elizabeth glanced at him, and smiled sheepishly as she shrugged.

"Anyone, really," She replied. "The race is getting better."

"I told you that you should've joined." He said. "You would've better."

"That was before you drove the dagger at my back," She suddenly said, and gave him a knowing look. He smiled with warmth, as if to say he was sorry when clearly he wasn't. That was centuries ago. Some people – or vampires – just need to learn how to forget. And today is a new day, everything is well – she's alive, and that's what she should be happy about – even though Klaus did not plan her revival. He then laid his hand on tops of hers, and put it in his lap, holding it as he continued to whisper to her ear.

"Oh don't be so feisty dear," He said calmly. "Let bygones, be bygones." She rolled her eyes and turned away. He then inhaled deeply.

"Fine," She breathed. "Centuries had been long enough." Klaus then grinned.

Stefan and Damon are on the lead now, just a few inches close, which was interesting, by the way. It's not like every day they see two brothers racing against each other. "Now that's interesting. I bet Stefan's going to win." He said as he looked at Stefan then at Elizabeth who was watching closely. She didn't exactly reply and for some reason, she knew that she wants Damon to win – or maybe that's what he thought?

"I think so too." She mumbled, without removing her eyes at the race. But just as she said it, both of the Salvatores were a few feet away from the finish line, and Damon was a few inches in the lead. Then, Stefan's horse whinnied, and then halted, as Damon finally made it to the finish line.

He won.

* * *

"Told you, I'd win," He said with an arrogant smirk at his brother who only rolled his eyes. Damon smiled. "Just like old times."

"I seriously don't know what happened. My horse strangely halted. So don't flatter yourself." Stefan said, with a serious look as he went down from his horse. "Besides, you've got a next opponent. The race isn't over yet." Damon snickered as if that was the silliest joke he'd ever heard. Of course, he knew that it _was _strange that his horse suddenly acted up. And he also knew that whoever wins the race has to go up against him. But the question is, who _is _his opponent? He then heard the announcement that there was another race, but they'll take a short break. So, Damon started brushing his horse's mane.

"Don't be bitter, brother," He replied to Stefan. "A loser's always a loser." He then grinned, and Stefan bitterly smiled and turned away.

"Very impressive," Someone commented. "I didn't know you were good at horse-racing." Damon knew whose voice that was, and so, he looked up and saw Elizabeth there, smiling.

"Always have, always will." He replied, still brushing his horse's mane. He can feel her looking straight at him, right through his skin. It was making him feel a bit uncomfortable especially because he remembered what he felt earlier when they talked. It was a bit terrifying.

"Well, who's your new opponent?" She asked, and he only shrugged. He refused to look at her.

"Don't know," He said. "But who really cares?"

"Well what are we talking about here?" Someone suddenly chimed in, and with that voice, Damon, again, knew whose it was. He looked up and saw Klaus, standing beside Elizabeth now with a protective arm around her waist. Damon silently snickered.

"I was congratulating him," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Oh yes, that was a beautiful race," Klaus smiled at Damon. "Although I am more excited with your next," He added. Damon then frowned. So Klaus knew who his next opponent is. That wasn't a surprise. "Oh, Elizabeth didn't tell you?" Klaus suddenly asked, pointing his finger at him to make a point. Damon looked at Elizabeth who maintained her faint smile. And so, Damon pursed his lips together, smiled, and shook his head in dismay.

"Why would she?" Damon asked, with sheer sarcasm and arrogance as he glimpsed at Elizabeth for a second. Klaus let out a chuckle as Elizabeth only arched her eyebrows.

"You're right," Klaus nodded with an amused smile. And that annoyed Damon very much. "Why would she tell you when she is your next opponent?" Damon froze, as Klaus let out a laugh. Damon looked at Elizabeth, who looked back at him (still with that calm smile). And before Damon can even react, it was announced that the short break was over, and that the racers should prepare. "Well, good luck!" Klaus said with a great smile.

"Thanks," He said, teasing back. "I love a good competition." He then made a nasty smile that he saw Klaus' eyes flickered in annoyance. Soon, they were both gone.

And Damon couldn't be any more relieved.

* * *

Stefan saw them talking, so when Klaus and Elizabeth started walking away, he made his way back to Damon, who was furiously brushing his horse's mane. "What was that about?" He asked, and Damon only glared at him.

"Apparently, they congratulated me for my win." Damon said, matter-of-factly. "And that Elizabeth is my next opponent."

"Your next opponent?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "But she's not exactly wearing the right outfit."

"Oh, I'm sure she couldn't care less about what she wore." Damon pressed on with a nasty tone. "I seriously don't know what she's trying to do."

"Why don't you make a bet then?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Damon then cocked an eyebrow.

"About what?" Damon asked. And Stefan only shrugged.

"I don't know," He said. "It's your call." But before Damon can reply, they saw Elena walking towards them.

"Just heard that your next opponent is Elizabeth." Damon nodded nonchalantly, as if taking it all in. Truthfully, Stefan doesn't really know what's going on between Klaus and Damon, but there was something especially between Damon and Elizabeth. But since Elizabeth's revival, Klaus had been thinking of other things. It was more about Elizabeth, and not his main goal – which is making his hybrid army – that lead him here in Mystic Falls in the first place. Things are definitely strange.

"So it's true?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"And from whom did you hear it?" Damon asked, uninterested.

"That man named Tom," She replied, pointing to a man who looked rich and elegant – definitely foreign that's for sure. "I've been talking to him since Stefan came back here. He's new in town." Stefan only nodded, but Damon on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and made a disgusted grunt. Stefan looked at Damon suspiciously.

"You know that guy," Stefan asked. Damon rolled his eyes away as he climbed back on his horse.

"I wish I didn't," He heaved out a sigh. And once he was in place, he left for the position in the race.

* * *

She must admit that she was having a difficult time racing in this tight dress. She probably should've worn something that is not so tight, just so she can mount properly on this beautiful white horse named Pearl. The horse was definitely the equestrian type, just like Damon's black one. Too bad they didn't own the horses; it would've been very interesting to have stables again. As she positioned herself and Pearl a few feet away beside Damon and his horse, she saw him glare at him. She smiled as she can feel his annoyance, uneasiness with her presence.

"You know you should be thankful," She breathed. "If that didn't happen, Stefan would've won." Damon looked away, his jaw tightened.

"_I didn't need you to win,"_ He sent with a hiss.

"Consider that as a kind gesture." She replied. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll never understand you…"

"You need not," Elizabeth said, looking away as well. They were quiet for a few minutes until Elizabeth smiled and broke the ice. "Your anger is seeping through. I can feel it." She then looked at him, and saw that he was looking at her too. "Why won't you say it?" She looked deeply into his icy blue eyes, as if she can drown into them. "It'll make me feel satisfied." Damon, whose eyes are narrowed, and his eyebrows furrowed, suddenly arched his eyebrows and gave her a menacing smile.

"Satisfying you will make you happy," He said under his breath, his voice terrifyingly low and even. "And making you happy is not the main goal." She smirked, as they heard the gunshot and they immediately began racing. They directed the horse to go faster, and faster, and faster. But still, they're always a few inches apart, either she was leading or he was. _"Are you going to let me win again?" _He sent.

"_You wish,"_ She sent back.

"_Aw,"_ He sent with fake disappointment. Elizabeth can clearly hear him in her head. _"How sad,"_ He added, and she only smirked. She shouted and directed the horse to go faster. Now, she was a few feet apart from Damon, making her the lead. She heard him do the same, and was catching up.

After four long laps, they were close to the finish line now – just a few meters away. She loved how competitive he was, because they'd been going against each other, trying to be the lead. And even though both of them had been at some point, one was always catching up – and that was pretty interesting. But now is the real thing. If Damon was competitive, she was even more. And if she has other things she can use to win, like controlling an animal's mind, then she'll use that to her full advantage.

* * *

Katherine sipped on her champagne glass, lurking behind the crowd that was watching the race. Even though she was interested in it, she can't let herself be seen. If she did, she'll be dead. And she knew that lurking here was risky, but she had to follow Damon because she was compelled to by Klaus. As much as she wanted to be thousands miles away, she had no choice.

"Look who's here," She heard someone say. So she turned her head and saw the last person she wanted to see…

"Tom," She said, glaring at him. "It's not a surprise." Tom then smiled knowing as he glanced at his Tumbler of whiskey then looked at her again.

"You're right." He said. "But I am just wondering why you're here? Shouldn't you be thousands of miles away?" He asked, giving her an amused smile. Katherine rolled her eyes away. He was stronger than her, and she knew exactly what he is capable of since she experienced it firsthand.

"I was just here for a visit…" She arched her eyebrows as she lied. If Tom knew she was here because she was compelled by Klaus to keep Damon away from Elizabeth, then he'd tell her, since he and Elizabeth are close friends. And Klaus would kill her.

"Ah," He said. She looked at him, and saw that he was still smiling. He gave her a knowing look. "You're lying," He added, swishing his tumbler back and forth to mix his whiskey. "Haven't you ever learned Katherine? You cannot lie to us. We'll know the truth." Katherine inhaled bitterly. Yes, they always know the truth, because he and Elizabeth are masters of telepathy. "Now, tell me."

"Go to hell," She said under her breath as she glared at him. Tom let out a chuckle.

"There was no need for you to be rude, _cherie_," He said. "I know that you are here because you have been compelled by the Original Hybrid. But that is not my concern, really. I am here to encourage you on doing what you are compelled to do and keep our little secret. Then everything will be good between us." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned in as he whispered to her ear. "But if you tell a single soul out there, especially to Elizabeth, I am certain that if I go down, you'll go down with me. In _hell_… if I may add." She angrily took off his arm around her shoulders as she glared at him. He then gave her a last look and a smile until he started walking away.

Yes, she can remember perfectly what their little secret was. If Elizabeth knew, she'd kill Tom mercilessly in a second. But Elizabeth doesn't, and Katherine doesn't intend to say so. Otherwise, she'd be dead too. Yet, she's sure that when Elizabeth knew that the real reason why she stopped Damon from going after her to Paris was all because of Tom. He cornered her that night, and threatened her, and hypnotized her to do so through telepathy. It was all too crazy.

Then the crowd started to cheer, and it was announced that Elizabeth won.

* * *

Elena and Stefan walked towards Damon, who just got down from his horse and brushed off his sleeves. "That a great race," Stefan said, as Damon squinted his eyes at them and started walking towards them. "Both of you were close," He added.

"Yeah well, I need a drink." Damon mumbled, as he looked straight away and went past them. Stefan gave her a look and she only shrugged.

"He seems upset," Elena said, casually, and Stefan smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"One thing I always know about Damon is that he hates losing more than anything." Stefan said with a smile, and Elena smiled back. Although she knew Stefan was mad about something, they had been avoiding making that conversation. And Elena knew that that's not how it's supposed to go. She knew they should talk it out.

They now made their way back to the tent, and sat down by their table. Caroline and the others were having fun riding horses, patting them, and such. It's been a while since everyone had been so careless. This town had already lost so much. It's definitely strange that even though Klaus is around, and was the one who organized this event, everyone's happy.

"Damon was really close on winning," Elena suddenly broke the ice. "But Elizabeth was really good."

"Yeah, she was." Stefan replied. "But she probably had a hard time racing in that dress." He gave a laugh and so did Elena. Then they became silent again, not the awkward kind, but the comfortable kind. The guests were enjoying themselves; obviously, everyone was smiling, and happily chatting. She then laid her hand on tops of Stefan's and squeezed it gently.

"I know you've been jealous," She swallowed. "Because I had been too worried of Damon, but… It's always you, Stefan. I just care for him, and there's nothing more than that." She stared straight through his eyes, as he nodded, and stroked her hair.

"I know," He said. And then he kissed her.

* * *

"Well done!" Klaus clapped and smiled proudly at Elizabeth. He then opened his arms wide as she went in for a big hug. "I told you you're going to win. And now, you've kicked that Salvatore's ass." Elizabeth let out a chuckle as she pulled away.

"I wasn't exactly expecting that," She said. "Damon was very competitive. I thought I'd lose." Klaus continued to smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Please," He said. "You thought you were going to lose to _him_? That's rubbish." Elizabeth continued to laugh. He loved how she looked when she was happy. But then he suddenly cursed himself as he realized that his humanity is showing. Whatever happened to him? When he is with Elizabeth, he's like a whole new person. "This calls for a celebration. Let's go and get some champagne." He said as he waved his arm to let her go first. She smiled and obliged. And when he was about to follow her, something caught her eye.

Katherine…

She was looking at him, boring her eyes through his. And so, he gave her a look as well, as if saying that she should do what she was told. Then, he gave her a knowing smirk and finally turned away.


	8. The Traitor

**The Traitor**

* * *

Elena went downstairs as she heard the loud knocking on her house's door. She didn't exactly know who it was, because if it was anyone of her friends, they'll just come in. They didn't exactly need to knock. Once she got down to the last step, walked a few more steps towards the door, opened it, and saw someone who she didn't exactly expect to be knocking on her door this time in the morning.

"Klaus," She gasped. She stood there for a few seconds, frozen. Until he suddenly grabbed her and she quickly started to protest, but he covered her mouth and hushed her. She then started losing consciousness, everything was blurry, and then it was all black.

When she finally woke up, and tried to move, she found out that she was tied on a chair. "What the…" She mumbled.

"Hello darling," Klaus said, and she saw that he was sitting a few feet away, facing her. He was smiling, and she looked around. She finally realized that she was at his home. So, she started moving more, and tried to escape, but the ropes were too tight. "Easy love," He said. "Don't try to escape because you can't." He added with an amused smile. She glared at him as she thought that she had to get Stefan. She had to let him know she was here, and that she needs to be saved.

"Let me go," She firmly said. But as she did, a woman came holding an empty blood bag. The woman went towards her, had a piece of wet cotton, and cleaned an area on her elbow. She then tried to escape again. "What is this?" She demanded, and suddenly felt terrified.

"You know what I need, _Elena_" Klaus said, in a serious tone. "It's time to finally get back in the course." Elena continued to try and move, but the woman, who she realized was a nurse, was already trying to put the needle through her vein.

"It'll be painful if you try to move," The nurse said. She gritted her teeth as she continued to glare at Klaus.

"Why are you doing this now?" She asked, breathlessly. "Does Elizabeth even know you're doing this?"

"Why did you even bring her up?" He asked, looking at his nails casually. "But if you must insist, Elizabeth knows everything, and she doesn't really care about what I do." Klaus then looked at her with a smile. Then he stood up. "I need to build the army now. It has been long overdue. But don't worry, I'll take enough and make sure you're still happy and well with Stefan. You know, the more the blood, the better." He then gave her a great smile and a last look before he started leaving. Soon as he was gone, she tried moving again, but it was just no use.

She was stuck.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door and walked in. She heard Tom talking rapidly in French, probably on his phone, and she closed the door behind her. There, she saw him in his new apartment, talking on the phone. When he saw her, he had said a few words and hung up. Elizabeth noticed that he was wearing a suit, and so she guessed that he was probably going somewhere.

"I hope you didn't mind me suddenly interrupting." She said with a smile. Tom smiled back as he put his phone back in his pocket, and looked up at her again. His suitcase was ready on the coffee table.

"No, of course not," He shook his head. "But you are terrible with timing. I was just about to leave. I have to meet up with this businessman in Chicago. I'll be back tonight." Elizabeth arched her eyebrows as she waved her arm towards the door.

"Then I wouldn't want to get in your way," She said. "Go ahead, before you get late." Tom smiled as he picked up his suitcase and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her as he gave her a warm smile.

"Just call me when you need me, _cherie._" He said, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, I will…" She said with a laugh. "Now give me a kiss, and go." Tom then kissed her on the lips, a quick peck, and left. It was quite normal for them to do so. Back in the old days, kissing wasn't all that a big deal, unless it was out in public. But as close friends, and as former lovers, it wasn't all that a big deal, she guessed. Yet, there was something in that kiss where she sensed… deceit. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around Tom's apartment, as if he was actually there. Could Tom be lying to her? But what would he lie about? Surely there was nothing that he hid from her, as so she has nothing to hide from him. But why did she suddenly sense that? With just a kiss, she can sense someone's mind; she can touch it, as if it was within her reach. And Tom, a master of telepathy, should know that – _if _he was indeed hiding something from her.

So, she started walking around the room, frowning, even though it was a beautiful apartment. She was by the shelves now, and she touched each spine within her fingertips, letting them slide from one book to another. Until she felt an electric shock, like a big pang right through her senses – she sensed him. And then there was a vision. It was Tom, holding that book and putting it back on that shelf one night. She then looked at the spine, and saw that it was a black leather notebook. So she quickly slid it out, and opened it. There she saw his writing, with the other clean pages that was left to be written on.

She realized it was his diary.

But why did he keep it here? And why did he hide it on such an obvious place like this shelf? Then again, if she still kept a journal, she would've taken it everywhere she went. So she shrugged, sat down on the couch, and opened where the mark was. There she saw his entry back from the horse-racing event a few weeks ago. She also noticed that everything was in French. Fortunately, she was fluent in that language. And certainly, that that entry didn't interest her, so she flipped back, and skimmed on some paragraphs, until something caught her eye.

"_**There, I told Katherine not to tell a single soul about our little secret, otherwise, I'd kill her." **_

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, and she was definitely surprised. What was this secret? And when did he and Katherine meet? She looked away as anger boiled up inside her. Continue reading, the back of her mind said, and so she gladly obliged. She wanted to know more and she skimmed on the paragraphs again.

"_**Katherine was a fool, trying to lie to me on why she was really there in the event. Her head was telling the truth, that she was compelled by Klaus to keep Damon away from Elizabeth. If she didn't do so, she'd end up dead as well. I pity her at some point, because she's treated as if she was a toy. In her case, she really is."**_

So, Klaus compelled Katherine. Elizabeth pursed her lips together, as she glared away again. _That lying bastard_, she thought bitterly. But her curiosity urged her to read more. And she did. She tried to look for that so-called secret Tom and Katherine shared together. She flipped, skimmed, and flipped, and skimmed all over again. Until she reached the month of June, back when he was still in New York.

"_**I knew this would happen. Elizabeth, no matter how hard she tries to suppress her real emotions for Klaus, they still show. She loves him, and she cannot deny that even to herself."**_

"_**But who I really pity is Damon Salvatore. Elizabeth clearly went out of her way just to keep him close to her. And I knew exactly what her plan was after she left for Paris. She was going to let Damon follow her by making me send this note to him. Of course, I wouldn't send it myself, but I shall send it in style of the hotel service."**_

"_**Dear diary, I just sent the note. I am certain that Damon will follow her. There is a certain charm that Elizabeth holds and keeps men mesmerized. But I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let their so-called friendship become deeper in meaning."**_

"_**Tonight diary, I had cornered Katherine by the dark alleys of Manhattan and told her to stop Damon from following Elizabeth. But of course, for her to follow what I had said, I had to do what I have never done in the longest time. I had to hypnotized her, to do so, and to keep her mouth shut." **_

Elizabeth quickly shut the notebook, and threw it right across the room. She was furious – with everything and everyone. Truly, these vampires all have the same intentions – they all want to bring the most ugly and terrifying side of her. Well, if that is what they want, then that is what they're going to get. She'll make sure that everyone will be experiencing hell.

She sat up straight, swallowed her anger, smiled as she glared away. With her vampire speed, she picked up the notebook; put the mark back in place just so it'll look untouched as she erased the traces of her (she can do that since she's old enough to do so. Tom won't even realized she touched it and read it), and left the room.

Why you ask? Because she came up with a brilliant idea.

* * *

"What do you mean Elena's not answering her phone?" Damon asked. He was so annoyed, because he was enjoying reading a good book, and then Stefan suddenly interrupted him, saying that Elena hasn't been picking up. He sat up, and looked at Stefan, who got the car keys, and was heading out the door. With vampire speed, Damon immediately sprang up and followed Stefan to the car.

"Thought you weren't coming," Stefan said as Damon closed the door of the car. Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"'Course I am," He shrugged. "I'm gonna make sure that you're okay, like a good big brother that I am. You never know when you're gonna get vampire heart attack." He added and gave him a teasing smirk. Stefan rolled his eyes as he revved the engine and immediately drove.

"She hasn't picked up since this morning," He said as he stared straight ahead. Damon stared as well as he kept silent. He knew exactly how Stefan felt, especially about Elena because once upon a time, he loved her. But that's changed. Everything has, and the only thing that reminds Damon of that is his memories. Though, he still _does_ care for Elena – even though he'll never say that out loud, and will never admit that to her and to Stefan, not in a million years. They drove away, until they finally got to Elena's house.

The house looked the same. But then, both of them got out and he followed behind Stefan to the porch. Stefan started knocking on the door and Jeremy was the one who answered. "Where's Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I thought she was with you," He said as he frowned. Damon looked away as Stefan shook his head.

"No," Stefan replied. "She hasn't picked up her phone since this morning."

"Well, she answered the door this morning, I thought it was you." Jeremy said, still frowning. "Is everything okay?" Damon gave Jeremy a sharp look.

"No, Jeremy," Damon said, pissed. "It's not okay. In case you hadn't noticed, your sister, _Elena_, is missing." Damon then looked down at his boots. There he noticed on the ground, was dirt – of course there was – but this kind of dirt marked someone's shoeprint.

"It's okay Jeremy," Stefan said, calmly. "We'll take care of it. Just be careful." Damon crouched down and inspected the dirt. Stefan was about to step on it, and so, he immediately held Stefan's foot. "What the…"

"Don't step on it!" Damon said and let go of Stefan's foot. "There's a shoeprint on this dirt." He added, and so, he touched the dirt, and tried to see if he can use telepathy to know who the guy was, that was by the door when Elena answered it.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked, and Damon immediately hushed him. He continued touching the dirt, looking at it, trying to see if he can get anything. And then, just like a flash, he saw it. He saw the shoes that stepped on this porch, knocked on the door and Elena was the one who answered it. She gasped a name – he didn't exactly hear it, but he can read it through her lips.

_Klaus._

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the living room only to find Elena, strapped to a chair, with an IV, putting her blood into the bag. She arched her eyebrows as Elena's hopeful eyes dart through hers. "Elizabeth," Elena breathed. "Please… please help me." Elizabeth only blinked. Elena was begging for her help? How interesting. When it came to a person's life, they try to beg to save themselves, don't they? Elizabeth would do the same thing, yes, but like Elena, Elizabeth doesn't exactly like her either.

So why would she help Elena?

"Darling, you're home early," Klaus suddenly came in with a tumbler of bourbon. He smiled and so did she as she removed her eyes at Elena and looked at him.

"I just came by to change," She replied, and gave him a look before she turned back to Elena whose eyes were full of fear. "So what is this, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm taking some blood, and then make the army, like we always planned." Klaus replied with a confident smile as he went towards her. Elizabeth could hear Elena's fearful thoughts. She was begging Elizabeth to save her – even though she doesn't exactly know that Elizabeth can read minds – at the same time, she wished Stefan would come and be her knight in shining armor. Elizabeth let out a chuckle.

"Like _we_ always planned?" Elizabeth asked and arched her eyebrows. She was furious with Klaus, because of the fact that he compelled Katherine to keep Damon away from her. But, she was clever enough not to show her anger because as far as Klaus was concerned, she doesn't know. Klaus then shrugged and gave her a sly smile.

"Alright," He calmly said with his chin up. "Like _I_ always planned." Elizabeth then smiled. "Now, I wouldn't want to keep you here since you have other places to go, I assume?"

"Yes, and I'll see you tonight." She gave him a smile and went towards him. She then was about to give him a kiss on the cheek before someone suddenly opened the door and interrupted them.

"ELENA!" They heard someone call. Klaus turned to Elizabeth with an irritated look, and so Elizabeth had only arched her eyebrows and kept quiet. Footsteps got louder, and the people that came in were finally visible since they showed up in the living room. "ELENA!" Someone called again. And they discovered that it was Stefan with Damon.

Of course, Elizabeth already knew that.

"Ah," Klaus said. "How wonderful to see you both in my home," He added. Stefan glared at him and so did Damon. But then Damon looked at Elizabeth.

"What is this?" Stefan demanded.

"This is really none of my business," Elizabeth suddenly interrupted before Klaus can even reply. They all looked at her as if in disbelief. "So if you'll excuse me…" She said with a smile, and gave Klaus a look. Obviously, Klaus couldn't protest, because he knew he cannot stop Elizabeth. So, he only gave a nod, and Elizabeth went past them.

And when she did, she went past Damon who gave her a glare. She managed to give him a faint smile even though she knew everyone else felt the tension between them. Then, she went upstairs, into her room to get her gloves, and changed her clothes.

* * *

Damon stood there, and felt Stefan's anger seeping through. But maybe if he moved fast, then that blood bag won't be full. Then again, Damon knew that he and Stefan arrived too late. Klaus drank all of the whiskey on the tumbler and put it down on the table beside him. He gave them a smile and he waved his hand.

"Don't worry, mate," Klaus said to Stefan. "I just took enough to raise an army. You can now and take her and leave." Damon raised his eyebrows. That was easy – too easy for Klaus to suddenly give Elena up. There was something wrong here, and Damon eyed the room suspiciously. Stefan gave Klaus a suspicious look and slowly took a step forward. Klaus however, maintained that smile and nodded. "Go ahead, Stefan. I won't bite." He said with a wink.

And with one last look, Stefan using his vampire speed, immediately went to Elena, and took off the ropes that strapped her to the chair and the IV as well. Stefan then carried Elena, as he turned and glared at Klaus. He then turned away as he walked towards Damon and went past him. Damon gave Klaus a look, and followed Stefan behind.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked. "You lost a lot of blood." Elena, who was getting pale, swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah," she mumbled. Damon closed the door behind him with a loud bang and looked at the house. There was something weird going on with Klaus and with Elizabeth – he's sure of that – but he can't seem to place his finger on it. "I'm fine," Elena added.

"I'll get you in the car." Stefan said and Damon only followed them behind.

Once everything was set, Stefan started driving.

* * *

Katherine sprang away from the tree, and ran away. Not that she was running away from something, but there was something about running in the night through the woods made her feel… alive. So she continued to run, and yes, maybe she scared a few animals while she was at it, but she was sort of having fun.

The colossal trees created big shadows as the moon glazed on their leaves and casted glints on the ground. They danced as the breeze blew, and Katherine can hear the leaves' crisp sound. She inhaled deeply as she stopped and stared up the dark sky. As much as she was damned of being a vampire for an eternity, there was also something about being alive that made her rejoice.

But then suddenly, she was knocked over. She immediately got back up and looked around only to see that there was no one there. She frowned, because she swore that somebody hit her. And with that thought, she felt a sharp blow on her groin, she crouched as she felt the pain, but then another one came, down at the middle of her back. Now she was on her knee. She glanced around, rather breathless. So, she started to stand up again and run. She did, but only for a few steps because she had to stop with the sight of that face.

"Elizabeth," She breathed with her eyes wide in shock. With a lingering gaze at her, she immediately turned and started to run again, but she felt Elizabeth stop her by grabbing her hair and pulling her towards her. "Ah!" She shouted in pain.

"You're not going anywhere." Elizabeth firmly said as she continued to grasp on Katherine's hair, and held her down. She then lifted her leg up, and immediately hit Katherine on her stomach, which made her drop on the ground with her back as Elizabeth let go. Katherine grunted in pain. But before she can try to run away again, Elizabeth already sat on top of her, held her by the neck, and started strangling her.

"Let… me… go…" Katherine tried to utter, but it was getting difficult for her to breathe. She looked directly at Elizabeth's eyes, and then all of a sudden, Elizabeth flashed a smile as she suddenly let her go.

"Alright," Elizabeth raised her hand up in defeat. "But do not think that I know nothing of your silly games, _Katherine._" She said her name in a nasty tone with that silky accent of hers, Katherine was sure she won't forget it. Elizabeth then arched her eyebrows and smiled. "And that is why…" She then looked deeply into Katherine's eyes, and started compelling her. "If Nik and Tom ask you questions if you did this or that, you shall say _yes._ You will admit that you were the one who did it, it was _all_ you…" Elizabeth then looked away and then gave her a soft smile. "You got that, darling?"

Katherine quickly nodded in response, and looked away, because of what she might see next. Soon, Elizabeth dug her fangs on Katherine's next, popping out her artery vein and drank.

And Katherine screamed.

* * *

She pulled her leather gloves on, and opened the door with a quick twist that pulled the lock too. It wasn't too late, because she knew Tom wasn't there yet, and she knew that he was still far in to the city. So she went in, closed the door behind her, and got into the kitchen. She got by the stove, popped out the gas tube, and then proceeded by starting to erase any trace of her. Instead, she tried putting in traces of someone else. And she took Tom's journal, and put it on her coat's breast pocket.

Once she was done, she went out, and stood by the door. She pulled out her silver lighter, clicked it open, quickly threw it in and closed the door behind her as she immediately ducked and covered – all using her vampire speed.

There was a loud booming noise, and everything was set into flames. She then stood up and left with an evil smirk on her face.


	9. The Heinous Deeds

**The Heinous Deeds**

* * *

She smiled as her features returned to normal. She was in a drunken haze of pure ecstasy that she can hardly remember how she got there. Of course, that was hardly the truth, but it sure felt that way. As another lively form became lifeless on her arms, she let it go, and let it fall lifelessly on the wood paneled floor. She took a good look around, and smiled lopsidedly as she noticed that the lifeless body by her feet wasn't the only one around.

In fact, there were dozens of them…

And just when the flames by the fireplace began to dim down, she immediately went by it, got this journal from her coat's breast pocket, and threw it by the flames. With a feeling of delight, she watched it burn, and finally turn into ashes.

* * *

"That's just… terrible." Elena said breathily, as Stefan wrapped a protective arm around her. They saw it on the news. In some part of Chicago, there was this massacre that happened at a club downtown. The police was still investigating who had done it, yet no one knew. There were no witnesses whatsoever – which was strange to say the least. But as reports were done, the cameras accidentally went past the dead bodies, uncensored, so the people got to see them for real. And for some reason, Stefan quickly said that they're not all human. Some looked like vampires. "Are you sure that they're not _all_ humans?" She asked.

"I'm positive," Stefan said in a serious look. He was looking at the screen with unblinking eyes. But then, he squeezed her shoulder and shifted in his seat. "And look," He pointed at the screen, so Elena looked.

"The police said that the victims were greatly injured… As if some kind of an animal was the one who attacked them." They heard the reporter say. Elena quickly looked at Stefan.

"Do you think it was Klaus?" She asked.

"_I_ think" A familiar voice said, and they both know whose it was from. "That it was someone else…" Damon walked into the living room of Elena's house – obviously he just went in as he pleased – and stood by the couch, putting his arms across his chest.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked, giving Elena a look.

"Nope," Damon quickly said. "Guess again."

"Elizabeth," Elena said, now giving Damon a look.

"_Ding ding ding!_" Damon replied, raising a finger, and then pointing it at her. "We've got a winner." And he was about to say something else, until they were interrupted by the rapid knocking of the door. Elena and Stefan gave Damon a look, and so he rolled his eyes and knowing started turning away. "I'll get it." He mumbled. Elena turned to Stefan, and gave him a frown.

"Do you think Damon's right?" She asked. Stefan looked away, deep in thought. After a few silent moments, he nodded.

"The other vampires were killed as if they were humans. If a normal vampire or a human had killed them for good, then they would've ended up with stakes through their hearts." Stefan said. And before Elena can say anything else, they heard Damon say Katherine's name by the door. So she and Stefan quickly stood up and looked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked in a cold tone. Yet, Katherine was already in before he can stop her. He growled under his breath in annoyance.

"I need your help." Katherine said, under her breath, and giving Damon a look.

* * *

"I wasn't exactly expecting that you'd pull a stunt like that," Klaus said as Elizabeth went into the living room. She was smiling, and looked at him.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about." She said, trying to hide her smile as she did so. Klaus only crossed his legs as he arched his eyebrows. It was the truth though, what he said. Never in his entire life had Elizabeth done such an atrocious thing that made him want to grin at her proudly. Yet, maybe he'd do that if only he was with her to witness it himself. Unfortunately he wasn't, so that is why he's looking for an explanation.

"Oh, don't try to hide it, dear," He said, waving his hand. "It's all over the news." He added as he stood up. "You are one heinous little thing." He then walked towards her as he gave her a proud smile, in which she only returned gratefully. He was about to give a kiss before she suddenly turned away and started taking off her coat.

"Yes, well… I'm quite tired." She suddenly said with a yawn. "I had a really long night." She turned to look at him, and pouted. Klaus looked at her warmly, and nodded.

"A long night, it was…" He said. "I'll be off to make the army." She smiled as she turned away to finally get to the stairs.

"You do that." She replied. "I know you have wanted it for such a long time already. You shouldn't waste any minute." Elizabeth then looked at him by the stairs, and he only smiled up at her.

"I'll see you tonight." He said.

"Yes, you will…" She said, and finally turned away to get to her room. And so, Klaus did not waste any time. He did as he was told, he went out of the house, and quickly got into the woods where the werewolves were currently making their transition.

Once the door was shut, Elizabeth looked at it without her smile. She couldn't care any less if Klaus was proud of her. She couldn't care any less if he hadn't witnessed how foul and awful of a creature she can be. As far as she was concerned, she's calling the shots now. And she's got them right where she wanted them – playing them on her fingertips. It was perfect. But to raise the stakes, she has one more thing to do.

She hadn't called Tom in days, yet, he did a few days ago, just when he got home from Chicago. He was absolutely furious that the apartment building he was living in burned down. Nobody was hurt, yes, but his things were there – the ones he had treasured. Sure, Elizabeth had done the deed, but she played the game. She acted as if she was deeply concerned for her good friend, even offered for him to live with her, but of course, he turned it down because he knew it was Klaus' home, and he absolutely despised Klaus more than anything. So she started asking questions, asking if he had other enemies that were planning revenge against him of some sort. And she knew after she asked, when he suddenly grew silent, that he thought of Katherine. But he immediately said that he doesn't have any enemies. There, Elizabeth secretly smiled on the other end of the phone as she listened to him. After that, he immediately said that he had to fix things, find a new apartment, et cetera, et cetera – she wasn't listening anymore because she had grown uninterested.

Elizabeth went into Esther's old room, where everything was still neatly in place. She went by the shelf where books and other things were. There, she found an empty vial – which is exactly what she needed. She then saw by the drawer, a small dagger, and so, she took it, pointed its pointy edge by the tip of her finger and pressed hard until blood spewed out. Immediately, she let her blood drip on the vial, trying not to make a mess, and making it full. Soon when it was finally full, and the wound she inflicted began to heal, she closed the vial, picked it up and looked at it closely.

Then, she smiled deviously.

* * *

"I was treated as if I was a puppet." Katherine exclaimed. "And now I know that Tom is after me…" She told them everything that had happened, when Tom hypnotized or compelled her back in New York, when Klaus compelled her too and threatened for her life again, and when Elizabeth came to confront her and compelled her to admit as if whatever's happened is entirely her fault. And even though she didn't want to exactly tell them, but she was desperate. She had to hide here, at the Gilbert's.

"You expect us to believe you?" Damon suddenly said, breaking the silence. She looked at him impatiently, and she saw that he had his arms over his chest, looking at her skeptically.

"And I knew that you wouldn't, because you trusted Elizabeth so much." Katherine bluntly replied, and gave him a faint smile. He rolled his eyes bitterly. She then continued to smile as she cleared her throat. "Well, it's fine if you don't believe me. But Elizabeth is dangerous – _really_ dangerous. You should never trust her."

"And you're saying that we should believe you instead?" Stefan asked, this time, untrusting. He gazed at her seriously, and impatiently, as if he couldn't take all of what she was saying. She knew that she had had faults of her own, but she's doing this now because of the same reason: to save her life. "Why don't you just run away, like you always do?"

"Because like it or not, we're all involved." Katherine firmly replied, glaring at them. She then gave Damon a look and he only glared away as well. There, Katherine tried to hide a smile, in which she knew that what she had said was true. But then, she thought of what Stefan said as a good idea. She can run away again, but the truth was, she was tired of it. And like it or not, she did care for the brothers since she had once loved them as much as Elena had. Katherine then inhaled deeply and stood up. "But… I don't see why I can't run away again." She then started walking by the door. "Have fun in hell…" Katherine then looked at Damon. "Especially you, Damon."

And without another word, she was gone.

Just as Katherine was gone, silence dawned in the three of them.

Neither one of them realized how much Damon could be in danger especially with Elizabeth. In fact, Stefan felt that the three vampires, who were older than them and more powerful than they will ever be at the moment, were very dangerous that they felt as if there was a sudden chill of fear. The sun was still blazing outside, making the grass and leaves look greener. It radiated through the windows, and onto the floor.

And before anyone of them can even utter a word, Elena's phone started ringing. She immediately picked it up from her pocket, and then Stefan and Damon heard her answer. "Hey…" And on the other end, they heard Caroline.

"Hey, where are you?" Caroline asked with a laugh.

"I'm at home…" Elena said slowly. But before she can say anything else, Caroline obviously wasn't listening because she immediately interrupted her.

"Come over! Everyone's here!" Caroline said quickly with a laugh, that Elena knew she had a giant smile on her face. Elena looked at Stefan, trying to see if he approved. Of course, he couldn't possibly refuse. It was always for her to decide, and if that made her happy – in which he knew she would be – then it was okay. So, he gave a nod of understanding, and she did as well.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Elena said as she clicked off, and turned to them. "I'm sorry, but…" She looked at them apologetically.

"It's okay…" Stefan replied. "Just be careful." He added. And then he saw her look at Damon, who only shook his head in disapproval, and rolled his eyes away. Stefan and Elena knew that it was risky, but they couldn't just keep themselves hidden forever. Elena then gave Stefan a faint smile, and left. Damon quickly gave him a look, and Stefan only shrugged.

"Idiot," He heard Damon say under his breath as he finally turned away.

* * *

Elena knew that walking home would be really dangerous, but after a splendid afternoon with her friends, she felt as if she didn't care anymore. She remembered how perfectly safe Mystic Falls used to be, and it has been her home ever since she can remember. The feeling of being intoxicatingly happy made light and see the world in every beautiful way. For just a brief moment, she wanted to be happy. And all throughout the summer, they had experienced peace.

But of course, it didn't last.

She quickly brushed off that thought, and continued walking, breathing the sweet scent of nature as the air blew. In the back of her mind, she knew that she should call Stefan, tell him she was fine, and that she was walking home. In fact, she was just a few blocks away. Yet, she knew that nothing would happen in a beautiful afternoon like this. And so, she turned the corner, and noticed that a car was slowing down by the sidewalk near her.

"Elena," She heard someone call. So she looked at the car, and saw that it was a sleek black Porsche. The window was down, and a familiar face was smiling at her. "Just the person that I had been looking for," She heard her say. The happy intoxicated feeling suddenly deflated, and Elena knew that she was back to reality.

"What do you want?" Elena asked, swallowing her fear, and turned on a brave face.

"Just a couple of drinks at the manor," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "How about some wine?"

"Follow me…" She said to her, as they walked into the house. Elizabeth didn't exactly expect that Elena would quickly say yes. She figured that Elena would've protested, even just a little bit. Yet, that that made things easier for her, and she couldn't be any happier because she had Elena right where she wanted her to be in. So, she took her into the den where Klaus usually does his sketches, and she offered her a seat. But of course, she knew that Elena would be blown away by this room. Elena didn't sit down because she looked over at Klaus' paintings.

"I didn't know you could paint and draw…" Elena mumbled as she looked at them. Elizabeth only smiled as she gave her a look then went by the liquor table, to finally get the vintage wine.

"Oh, those aren't mine." She said. "Those are Nik's masterpieces."

"He's…"

"Very good, I know," Elizabeth finished for her as she looked at her then back at the bottle of wine as she opened it, and took two empty wine glasses afterwards. "Believe it or not, Nik does have a wild passion for art. And he has a very lovely taste for interior." Elizabeth poured some wine for the both of them, and looked at Elena, who was still gaping at the paintings and sketches. Elizabeth then hid a smile as she put out the vial, opened it, and poured them on Elena's designated glass.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" Elena said. "But I agree with you…" She quickly added. Elizabeth hid the empty vial, lifted the glasses, and turned with a friendly smile. She walked towards her, and offered her the glass where she had poured the contents of the vial, and Elena accepted it gratefully. Elizabeth saw that she sipped and turned back to the paintings. But, she wanted Elena to drink it all, and so she knew that she had to do something, like some sort of a toast to chug it all down.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked. Elena turned and looked at her questioningly. She then smiled as she added, "The wine, I mean."

"Yes… It's sweet." She replied.

"It's a fifty year old wine," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly, arching her eyebrows as she said so. "_Very_ expensive and rare," Elena nodded. Elizabeth then drew in a deep breath before she spoke again. "You know Elena; I want to apologize for not saving your life when you were strapped in that chair. And I do apologize for all the things that Nik had done to you." This time, she knew she got Elena's attention, because she was looking at her after she sipped on her glass. And so, that was her cue to continue on. "Nik just… he just doesn't know how to place his emotions. It is normal for a vampire to do so, since all of our emotions are heightened. And we're more terrible than a human. We can't hide it, we can't whisk it away, the emotions swirls inside us, and we burst into flames which leads us to do silly things that can hurt the ones we love… But most importantly _ourselves._" She added and looked at Elena afterwards, darting her gaze through her understanding eyes. And she can feel Elena's pity, she can see it in her eyes, and hear her thoughts. Elizabeth knew that she did not know what to think, and what to feel, but there was also one thing that Elizabeth knew, and that is Elena's guard was down. So, Elizabeth smiled faintly as she looked down, then up at her again. "I do hope you accept my apology… For the past, for now, and for the future…" She then raised her glass at Elena, and so, after a few moments of contemplating whether she would do a toast with her, Elena finally smiled faintly back at her, raised her glass towards her, and the glass clanked. Then both of them drank up, chugging all the wine down until the glass was completely empty.

Of course, Elizabeth was first to be done with the glass, and so she put it down by the nearby table, and reached for something else, all with her vampire speed. Once Elena was done chugging hers, Elizabeth was back on her original position, smiling warmly at her. And that smile, grew wider, and became menacing and evil as she quickly, with her vampire speed again, drove a dagger near Elena's heart. A gasp went out of Elena's mouth as they had gaped open, and her eyes were wide with shock. Elena tried to pull the dagger out, but it was down deep, and Elizabeth knew she can barely breathe anymore. And so, mercilessly, she twisted Elena's neck.

Then, Elena's body dropped on the floor, lifeless.

As she stared down at Elena, and a few silent moments dawned, there was something about a good kill that made her smile. But then, before she can rejoice, Elena's phone began to ring in her jeans' pocket. So, Elizabeth quickly reached for it, and saw that it was Damon. Without another moment of thought, she clicked to answer. "Hello Damon," She happily said.

"_Elizabeth_, where's Elena?" He quickly asked. Elizabeth smiled, even though he couldn't see.

"Oh she's here…" She replied. "But she doesn't want to talk to you…"

"What happened?" He asked, his voice growing irritated. And Elizabeth couldn't help but grin.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked with her fake innocent voice.

"Elizabeth… I swear to god if you did something to her…" Damon's voice grew in annoyance. And that made her smile disappear.

"You bore me," Elizabeth shrugged as she put the phone away from her ear, and heard Damon still saying stuff angrily. She then clicked it off, and sat down on the couch, crossed her legs, and stared at the door as she began to wait.

* * *

Damon walked into the house, and called Elena. When there was no answer, he then called Elizabeth. But then, there was no answer again. The house looked empty, but he knew that it wasn't. He looked around, until he heard a tap, like it was a shoe or something. And quickly, he followed that sound using his vampire speed. He saw the French doors, and looked at it suspiciously. So, he followed his instincts, and before he can open the door, he heard the tap of the foot again. He then held the door and pushed them open. There, he saw Elizabeth and a dead body on the floor that he realized was familiar.

"Ah, just the one that I was waiting for…" Elizabeth said as she stood up, and smiled. He removed his eyes that were still wide in disbelief and in rage, from the body that lay on the floor and looked at her.

"What the…" He said under his breath. But then he felt like he was struck. "What did you do?!" He demanded, as he balled his fists in anger. He somehow tried to wait for Elizabeth to answer, but she only smiled, and so he immediately lunged forward, and attacked her. He was fast enough to get a hold of her neck and he strangled her, lifted her up in all his might. She struggled and held on his wrist tightly as she opened her mouth to try and breathe. Soon, she kicked him in the groin and he had to release her. She then pushed him, and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. He grunted in pain.

"Elena will live…" Elizabeth said her voice a bit hoarse because he knew that that choke somehow affected her. She was standing, and was about to walk towards him, before he leaped his legs up and made him land on his feet. "She has my blood in her system…" She added rather breathlessly. Damon scrounged his nose in disgust, as he immediately shifted his gaze, trying to find something he can use to hurt her.

"_How dare you…_" He said under his breath, and so, he lunged at her again, and kicked her. She grunted in pain, as he continued kicking her by her hip, then by the table beside her, he saw that there was a dagger, and so, he picked it up, crouched down and stabbed her by the shoulder. She drew in a breath of pain as Damon mercilessly pulled the dagger back out. She glared up at him as she breathed heavily. But then, with a sweep of her leg, he felt back, and let go of the dagger. She went to him and sat on top of him, grappling his neck, choking him, and he struggled completely as he saw the rage in her eyes and how cold they were. But he wasn't intimidated because he knew he matched her death glare. He then shifted his gaze around, trying to find the dagger, and saw that it was only a few inches away. Yet, it was far enough for his hand to reach. But he tried, he tried hard to reach for it as he struggled and grunted. Soon, he got it, and he was about to stab her again, before she caught his hand, and that caught her off guard. With a turn, Damon was on top of him now, and both of them were trying for the dagger. She twirled, and they rolled on the floor. Elizabeth then, with a smart move, leaped her legs, which tossed Damon and made him land by her head. Quickly, she got to her feet, and kicked off the dagger.

He looked up at her and saw that she was coming his way, glaring at him. Immediately, Damon rolled away and got to his feet. He saw that the stab he made on her was still spewing blood out, and she had to hold it as she gave a look that he had never seen. But he was too furious to even feel afraid. This time, she angrily lunged at him, revealing her vampire features as she growled. But before she can get his hands on him, he held her wrists, turned them around, and kicked her by the groin. And there, she went by the door, and landed by the foyer. He started going for her, but she was too fast. She was all of a sudden, behind him, and pushed him hard by the wall. The table that was on the display had hit him by the hip and by his groin that he grunted as the painting on the wall and a few figurines crashed and all became in disarray. With his shoulder and arm hitting the wall, it felt numb from the hard impact, and he felt his body slide down, and he was on the floor. She then turned over the table that seemed to block her way, which made the other figurines that were there shatter and fall over. Both of them were breathing heavily now, but they didn't seem to care because they both knew that none of them would stop unless the other would. And they both didn't want to since they were too furious – probably at each other, at the same time, at everything else.

Elizabeth grabbed his hair which made him get on his feet. Damon knew she could've killed him easily, and all this pain he's going through, he couldn't help but wonder. Once he got on his feet and was facing her, he immediately revealed his vampire features. She let go of his hair as he saw that she gave a smirk, and quickly slapped him with the back of her hand. His features returned to normal, and his cheek now felt numb as it turned pale, and now into a pinking red. This made him angrier than ever, and so he immediately faced her and revealed his vampire features then shouted at her with a low growl so menacing that he knew he could scare her. He lunged at her again, and bit her on that stabbed arm. He heard her shout in pain, as she immediately gave a blow with her knee to his stomach, which made him let go, place his hands on his stomach as he made a bow gesture, and accidentally ripped away her flesh. She shouted in pain again, as she quickly gave a kick up on his face, and that made him lean back. He landed on the wall. And knew he had a busted nose and lip as something wet dripped on them. Elizabeth growled as her vampire features still show and started choking him again, by the wall. He gave her a glare as he continued to struggle. "Kill… me…" His voice barely audible, "Go ahead… Nobody's stopping you." He continued to glare as her eyes focused on his, sharing the same look. Her features returned to normal, as her hold suddenly loosened a bit. She went closer to him, and even closer that for a moment, he felt panic rising in his throat. He swallowed that back as he bravely stared back at her. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and both of them can feel each other's breath – heavy and in pain. Then, she licked his chin up to his nose. He knew that it was his blood, and for some reason he felt relieved. Both of them had closed their eyes as that happened, and both of them opened them again at the same time.

He looked at her, and she looked back at him. Neither of them moved an inch. The fury was still there, all the emotions were. But now… They remained just there. Until Elizabeth looked down, and back at his icy blue eyes again. He realized that her hand wasn't on his neck anymore, her hand was on his shoulder, and the other was sliding down. Her fingers gracing through his V-neck shirt, and he could feel them through the fabric. At some point, he knew he should fight, and somehow she should too. But they just stopped. And it was just the strangest thing ever. He now felt her hand, sliding upwards under his shirt, her fingers gracing on his taut stomach. Now, Damon frowned. But, he couldn't help it any longer. The stare they both share was already too much. They weren't doing anything but that, and it was driving him mad. Then he found himself doing the strangest thing ever.

He pulled her closer to him by her hip, and he knew that Elizabeth was rather surprised. Neither of them could deny the fact that the anger that they had felt a while ago, turned into something different. And a few very short moments later, he kissed her. He kissed her on her luscious lips that he had always wanted to kiss every time he saw her. He had to admit that he couldn't forget that night in New York, and he knew at some point or another, she couldn't either. Their kiss turned into a deep, hungry, and passionate one that neither one of them could breathe. There was so much desire that it was as if they were hungry. But, there was something with Damon that he felt as if he was the one hungrier. He quickly fumbled on her leather jacket, and took it off without removing his lips from her. Afterwards, he unzipped her dress at the back, and so Elizabeth had to pull away to help him. Both of them were breathless, as she let him take the dress off, and there, he saw her with only her undergarments. But before he can stare longer, she immediately kissed him again, and his hands graced down on the low of her back, feeling her soft skin under his palms. She then kissed him on his chin, and he started talking off his leather jacket as he felt her hand under his shirt. Soon, she ripped his shirt open, and he took it off. He pulled her closer, as if there should be no space and air between them, and he turned them around. Elizabeth was the one by the wall, and she placed her hand at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies against each other.

Damon knew that the desire was too strong for the both of them, and now this was the price to pay. But they didn't really care. It was so intense that it was as if they were the only ones in this world. He lifted her up, as he kissed her neck, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He then licked her up to her chin, and heard her let out a gasp, as his lips landed back on her lips and they were entangled in a hungry kiss again. He started taking off what was left of what she was wearing, and then he started tasting every inch of her body like biting on her arm, and licking her collarbone. _Every bit of it._ But then, it was her turn to and both of them were naked. Just like what he did, she tasted every inch of his body and both of them were having more intense desire for each other, it was insane. Her lips landed on his neck, and he knew she needed it. She needed it badly and he wanted to feel it badly – the intoxicating ecstasies of letting her drink his blood. Soon, with a small pinch, she had already dug her fangs and started drinking. And there, he felt it, and his canines suddenly grew. He knew just what he had to do when she pulled away; he dug his fangs and drank on her too. Afterwards, he knew it was time. So, he slid into her and both of them let out a gasp. But, both of them wanted more, and so he did again and again, until both of them can hardly breathe and they shook which made Elizabeth hold on to him for her dear life.

They were both on the floor, with all the disarray and such, and Elizabeth was in his arms. He opened his eyes, and there she was staring through the ceiling. He turned his head, so that he can smell her hair. Their wounds were starting to heal, and so are their other injuries. "You should hate me…" Elizabeth whispered that if Damon wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't able to hear it. Fortunately, both of them were. "I am turning your precious Elena," She looked up at him, "Into the most monstrous creature in this world." Damon only kept silent. As much as he should say something and be angry (because she was right, he should be right now, and they shouldn't have done such thing), he wasn't. Instead, he laid there with her, holding her into his arms, their naked bodies pressed together on this floor by the foyer, in Klaus' home. "You love her… there's nothing to deny about that." She added, her voice growing more soft and inaudible. But then, he frowned.

"I _don't_, actually…" He replied as he stared straight through the ceiling. She gave an air laugh that was weak and Damon brushed it off. "She chose Stefan…" He said. "It's always gonna be _him_. And I have learned to accept that." Elizabeth got up on her elbow and looked at him. She put a hand on his cheek and made him look at her. Her eyes were soft that it was as if the one he saw earlier was just an illusion – a distant memory of some sort. It's funny how that felt as if it was long time ago. She then kissed him on his cheek bone, then on his cheek, down to his jawline, and on his cheek that he couldn't help but say, "Kiss me," with his hoarse voice. She looked at his icy blue eyes, and he looked back at her deep green ones. Then, she kissed him, a short yet very sweet one.

"I like you better than Stefan, _Damon._" She said her voice low and silky with that accent of hers. And there was something about the way she had said his name that made him feel like there was an electric shock through this body. He pulled her closer, and kissed her.

"Say my name…" He whispered.

"Damon," She replied, breathily.

"Say it again," He whispered.

"Damon," She repeated. And before he can ask her to say his name again, she said it again and again the same way she said it first. After a few silent moments, she continued, "And I despise you, I _loathe_ you, _soooo_ much, that I feel this hungry desire for you." Damon managed to smirk and looked at her knowingly.

"And I feel same…" He replied. "But don't take that as a big deal." He looked at her warningly. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"I won't, if you don't." She gave him a look that made him smile. He then kissed her forehead and then on her lips.

"I won't." He said, but then he leaned close to whisper something to her ear. "But... You're _mine._"

* * *

_**Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them. Write me a review below! ;) xoxo**_


	10. The Last Draw

**The Last Draw**

* * *

"_NO!" _

She shouted and broke the hold of the hybrids on her as she quickly went to him with her vampire speed. She caught him before he can even fall as blood began to spread on his shirt. She then sat there on the floor with his body on her lap. Her tears began streaming down as she let out sobs. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him as she looked and saw his smirk.

"That was what you and he deserved, as a price to pay." He said. She glared at him, as she still held on the lifeless body that was used to be so full of life.

"And you will pay for this…" She said, under her breath. He only smirked and vanished with his other pests. So she and the body were left there, all alone, as she cried.

"Please… please…" She begged, shaking him as she continued to sob. Quickly, she bit on her wrist and blood began to drip, so she put her wrist on his unconscious lips, trying to make him drink. "Please!" She said, more loudly. She tried opening his mouth and letting him drink. But he was unconscious, his skin turning really pale.

And there, she broke down, still sobbing.

* * *

_**12 hours earlier…**_

Elena woke up and saw that she was in her bedroom. Stefan was there by her bedside, with his face buried in his palms. The sunlight illuminated her room, and it was warm. She then immediately sat up. "Stefan," she breathed. She couldn't really recognize her voice, because it sounded very hoarse and dry. But Stefan immediately cocked his head up and looked at her. "What happened?" She asked as he quickly held her hand and squeezed it.

"You were in an accident," He slowly replied. His eyes were dancing. There, she immediately remembered. The memories came flashing back to her. There was Elizabeth, smiling at her, toasting with wine, and drove a dagger through her chest. From there, everything went black.

"Oh my god!" She breathed as she shifted uncomfortably on her bed. "Am I…" Stefan eyes went downward, as he slowly nodded in reply. And there, her heart skipped a beat. "Oh my god…" She mumbled as she stared at the ceiling. She was dead. But… how can she be here, still alive, and breathing? And then realized what answers that question, which she was afraid to hear, but she had to just to make sure. "Why am I alive?" She asked.

"Because you're in transition." Someone answered, and she realized that the words did not come from Stefan's lips. Yet, she did recognize that voice. So she looked, and saw by the windowpane, there Damon seated, looking at her with his piercing icy blue eyes.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"When Elizabeth killed you, you had her blood in your system." Stefan said, looking at her.

"But… how did that happen?" She asked. "She didn't make me drink forcibly." So she began thinking, as she saw Stefan shrug, and Damon looking away. Both brothers were serious. But she remembered now. The wine Elizabeth served her that night and proposed a toast afterwards, it had her blood. Elena closed her eyes, in annoyance and in disappointment. She was so stupid to think that Elizabeth would be kind to her.

"What is it?"

"I remember now…" Elena mumbled and opened her eyes. "She gave me a glass of wine, and… and she proposed a toast afterwards. I drank the wine." She was shaking her head and her eyes began to tear up. Stefan quickly sat by the edge of her bed, and pulled her into a hug as she broke down into sobs. "I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan."

"I know…" He said in a hushed tone. Once she pulled away, she looked him in the eyes and so did he.

"Who found me?" She asked.

"Damon did." He replied. "But he was too late. Elizabeth was gone, and you were just… there." Stefan swallowed back as she knew that he hated himself for letting her go out that day without protection. He was feeling the guilt, even he didn't do it. And of course, the regret. For that, she squeezed Stefan's hand, and looked at Damon, whose eyes looked at them, but not as expressive as they should've been. In fact, his eyes were blank, but he was frowning. Maybe he was feeling the same. Maybe he _was_ feeling the guilt and the regret even though he wasn't showing it. But before Elena can say anything, Damon stood up and began to leave.

"Damon…" She called. He was by the door now, and he slowly turned to look at her. "Thank you," She added as he finally looked at her. He only made a really faint smile and turned away as he finally left.

* * *

Loud and incessant knocks were heard on the door. And Elizabeth, who was taking a bubbly bath, had to go down only in her robe to answer the door. Truly, this irritated her, especially if this was one of Klaus' hybrids who'd rather knock than to simply come in to see him (he was just in the living room for God's sake, painting and stuff), then she'd be absolutely irritated. So, she quickly answered the door, giving the person a deathly glare, before she fully saw who it was.

"Tom, what a wonderful surprise!" Elizabeth smiled brightly at him. But Tom did not return her smile, but instead, he came in that Elizabeth couldn't possibly stop him.

"Don't try to fool me, Elizabeth." He said. "You _liar._" Elizabeth's smile faded as she looked at him questioningly. "I suppose you think that I wouldn't know what you did?" She breathed as she smiled slowly and looked at him.

"I don't exactly know what you're talking about." She replied.

"Oh Elizabeth, don't try to pretend!" He said, impatiently. "You were the one who burned down my apartment!"

"And who is gentleman?" Klaus suddenly came in, smiling, with his hands behind his back. He looked at Tom, then at Elizabeth. She only smiled as she laid her hand on Tom's shoulder, which he quickly moved for her hand to fall off. She gave him a look, back he looked away in annoyance.

"He's an old friend of mine. We met centuries ago." Elizabeth said as she looked at Klaus then at Tom. "He was the first one I ever turned."

"Ah," Klaus said with a smile as he stuck out his hand for Tom to shake. "Nice to finally meet you." Tom shook it back lightly and immediately withdrew it.

"You too," Tom replied.

"And now, he's about leave, right Tom?" She asked and looked at him. He gave her a glare as he stiffened. But he instead, nodded, and finally smiled back, even though she can sense his anger through his eyes.

"Yes," Tom replied. "I shall see you later." He added, and gave her a nod, as he began to leave. Once the door was shut, Elizabeth looked at Klaus, hiding her relief. He only gave her a knowing smile.

"Another shenanigan, I assume?" He asked. Elizabeth gave him a full and sincere smile.

"Oh, you don't know how much I've been doing…" She replied as she began to go back upstairs for her bubbly bath.

* * *

"What is so important that you wanted to see me?" Klaus asked, looking at Katherine from across the table. They were at the bar, drinking, while everyone else was eating lunch. Well, they weren't exactly all drinking, but they were there with two tumblers full of scotch. He gave her a smirk as he raised his eyebrows to wait for her to answer. "I assume that you are doing well in you task?"

"Yes…" She slowly replied. Her second of hesitation made him feel as if that was a lie. If it was, he couldn't care less because he knew at some point or another, Damon hasn't been seeing Elizabeth. In fact, whenever they see each other, Klaus can feel the tension between them. And that tension, he knew oh so perfectly well, was hatred. In that case, he's happy enough to let Katherine free… But of course, he wouldn't do that. "But I am here for something else."

"Well, what is it?" He asked, waving his hand impatiently then put it back on the table, where it was resting. "I have other businesses to attend to. You know, growing the hybrid army." He smiled, and she only gave a nod, even though he knew she was trying hard not to roll her eyes.

"I think that this information is a part of your business." Katherine replied matter-of-factly. So, he gave a nod, urging her to continue. So she waved her hair back, and looked at him. "Since the Salvatores do not want me, or anyone else here for that matter. I would like to have a proposition with you."

"And what would that be?" He asked. "Surely, you know that I'm letting you off greatly with that task I assigned to you… But I couldn't possibly resist upon hearing your proposition. So, I'm letting you have a shot at this."

"In exchange for this information, I would like to have my freedom. I would run miles away as I always do, from you. And let me live." She said, giving him a straight look. He looked away thinking about this, and then looked back at her as he smirked.

"That depends on the information you're exchanging." He replied. Katherine sat straight and inhaled deeply.

"Fine." She replied. "You probably should get a hold of Elizabeth then. Clearly, she knows what she's doing. I must say that she's as evil as anyone else in your family." He then chuckled.

"Elizabeth is not all that evil. And I'm the only heinous one in the family. The others are just plain stubborn, vicious, and manipulative." He said, taking the tumbler of scotch. "They're nothing compared to me." This time, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Don't oversell yourself," She said. And Klaus gave a look as he sipped. "She knows, Klaus." He continued to smile as he put back the tumbler.

"What exactly?" He asked.

"That you compelled me to keep Damon away from her." She replied. His smile then faded. "You obviously forgot she can do telepathy. But I don't know how she knew. One night, she attacked me and threatened for my life." Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the tumbler. If she knew, if what Katherine was saying was true, then why did she act normal? Then again, he knew of much of a good actress she can be. He had seen it tons of times already. "Not just that. I was lurking by the Gilberts' this morning, and the Salvatores' were there. I heard that Elizabeth had killed Elena, while she had Elizabeth's blood in her system – which means, your precious human doppelganger is in transition." There, his eyes widened in anger, and he immediately stood up. But then, he gave her a smirk because for a moment, he saw fear in her eyes.

"You're bluffing, Katherine, I can tell." He said. "You have gone over your head… Trying to speak ill of Elizabeth."

"Then go ask her yourself." She immediately interrupted, narrowing her eyes at him. "Better yet, why don't you go and ask Elena? Or even her friend, Tom, who wanted Damon out of the picture too, because he was once her lover." Klaus inhaled deeply, his arrogant smirk faded as he stared back at her in anger. He was fuming, he can tell with Katherine's expression. But he was far too furious to begin with. And he somehow didn't want to believe it because he and Elizabeth had an agreement. He was loyal to her as much as she was to him.

But obviously, loyalty wasn't exactly their strong suites.

With one last look, he turned away and with his vampire speed, he vanished.

* * *

"That was quite a scene that you made earlier…" Elizabeth started. "You should've known that Nik was home." Tom turned to look at her, still furious. He had sent her a text message saying that they should meet here at his new apartment. Of course, Elizabeth gladly obliged. Not because she admits that she was guilty of the deed that he was accusing her of, but she obliged because she came to see the show and be entertained.

"I couldn't care less about that _blundering fool!_" He growled under his breath, scrounging his nose as he said so. He was glaring at her, but she only stood there, with her chin up high and she was very calm. "I know what you did, Elizabeth. You blew up my apartment. And everything was in my apartment, Elizabeth! EVERYTHING! My clothes, my books, papers, journals, even my passports!" He then walked towards her, angrily. "You even pretended that you had a clean slate! I simply do not understand how you can do so! Now I have tons of things already on my plate, and you happened to add more!" He then walked around cursing in French and rapidly talking in that language, calling her every bad word he can think of. "Why, Elizabeth?! Why would you do such thing?!" He suddenly asked.

"Why, you ask?" She asked, giving him a calm smile which only irritated him more. She then began walking in the other direction that he was facing. "Perhaps instead of you pointing your fingers at me, why don't I try and point my fingers at you?" Tom frowned and obviously he didn't know what she meant. So she continued as she smiled in satisfaction. "If you think that I had no reason at all to do such thing, then you're more of a fool than I thought you were."

"_EXCUSEZ-MOI?!"_ He said under his breath as he looked back at her in shock. "What the hell are you trying to say? That it was in my own doing on why you had to burn my apartment down with all the precious things I had there? You are going out…"

"No, darling" She immediately interrupted, and saying it in a sharp tone. "I am saying that I'm not the only one who had done such a heinous thing." She gave him a sharp look. A darting stare that he seemed surprised to see, since he had always seen her do that, but not to him. "I am saying that _perhaps_ you'd like to tell me why _you_ had to do such thing."

"What _thing_?" He asked, as if disgusted with that word.

"The one where _you _hypnotized Katherine to stop Damon from going to Paris for _me,_" She said, still in a very sharp tone. Her smile faded as she gave him a hard look which indicated that she was no longer playing games.

"Why… I don't know what you're…"

"Don't try and pretend, _Thomas._" She bluntly interrupted. "If you think that I was a liar, well, _you_ are more of the liar now. Don't try and think that you have an escape route, because you don't have any, and I will not give you any. I trusted you…" She then gave him a meaningful look. "Turns out my one true friend and ally was more of a traitor than my worst enemy."

"Please…" He rolled his eyes. "You never trusted anyone! And you don't understand what you're doing! Trying to make that Salvatore chase you down as if he was a greyhound trying to find its one true prey! You are simply going out of your mind, just like before, nothing has changed. You did that to me, and I am not going to let you do that to someone else." He walked around, waving his hand at her impatiently and in frustration.

"I do _trust_; I trusted you!" She interjected, and waved her hand. "_And that is none of your business!_"

"It _is_ my business!" He replied. "You brought me back into your circle. And we all know that I am not your friend or your ally! You are simply using me as a backup plan, as a puppet, as an instrument of your wicked schemes! If Klaus kills you, you'll use me to shield yourself! If you need to do a heinous thing, you shall use me, and manipulate me!"

"But I didn't! I did all those schemes all by myself, and if you think that you are _that _important to me, if you think for a _split_ second that I would not survive without you, then you are _sorely_ mistaken!" She immediately said, shaking her head in frustration. He then snorted and gave an air laugh which made her eyes widen because he was clearly mocking her. Her nose flared, and she was really furious now. "All those things you have pointed against me are the things that you are!" She said her voice low and menacing, glaring at him. His smile faded, and glared back at her. There, she made a devious smirk, as she continued to glare at him. "You used Katherine… She became your puppet because you wanted a clean slate. But you obviously underestimated my capabilities."

"I do not regret anything. You deserved the deed that I had to do." He turned away as he swallowed back, and stared by the window. With her vampire speed, she was now standing a few inches away behind him.

"Then I'd say the same…" She calmly said, getting a stake that was hidden on her breast pocket, and gripped on it. So he turned to look at her, but with one quick jolt, she had driven the stake through his heart. And he let out a gasp as he looked at her in surprise. "You deserve this." She said, still looking him in the eyes, and twisting the stake deeper. He let out another gasp as he tried to hold on the stake, but he was too late. He was turning pale, and soon enough, the last bit of his life was drained out of him.

She let go as he finally dropped dead.

Quickly, she got to work. She pulled on her leather gloves, and went by the kitchen. Then, with one swift move, she popped the gas tube, and started walking out. Once she got by the door, she held the door knob, clicked on the lighter, and quickly threw it in as she closed the door and ducked down – all using her vampire speed.

Soon enough, there was a blast, and everything was all aflame.

* * *

Damon went in his room and took off his shirt. He had a stressful morning with Elena and Stefan, he just had to leave. Of course, he left the part of the story where he and Elizabeth had sex while her body was lifeless on the floor inside Klaus' house, and he had to lie about the fact that he got there soon enough to see her there. Otherwise, they'd hate him, although they already hated Elizabeth for taking away Elena's future. And he should probably hate Elizabeth too, but for some reason he wasn't.

With that thought, he rolled his eyes and shrugged. He then went to his closet, until he heard the door was shut downstairs. Maybe it was Stefan, going to have a little break from all the stress he's going through with Elena's transition. And probably taking in all the guilt and regret he can. Damon rolled his eyes again. But, as he listened to the footsteps, he knew somehow, that it wasn't Stefan because it sounded lighter. So he frowned as he continued to listen. The footsteps grew louder, and soon, it stopped and he heard a knock on his door. He left his door open, so why would anyone try to knock? He went out of his closet and looked by the door.

"Can I come in? I had a rough morning." Elizabeth was standing there, with her delicate hand clenched as she had knocked on the door. Her gray dress that hugged her body perfectly had a few blood stains. Her eyes looked tired, and her hair was windswept. He looked at her from head to foot, and saw that she was wearing a pair of leather high heeled ankle boots, and she was also wearing a leather jacket. He gave a nod as he unbuckled his belt. The thing is he was just about to take a good bubbly bath, until she suddenly showed up. But she's here now; he couldn't possibly do anything about that. He then sat down on the edge of his bed as he started removing his combat boots. Yet, she made her way towards his bed too, and soon, she was sitting down beside him.

"I had one too," He said. "You know Elena's transition drama?" He rolled his eyes. She gave a smirk.

"Right…" She said. He stood up and lifted his shoes. Elizabeth stood up and walked towards the mirror, looking at her reflection as she straightened her jacket.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked, glancing at her and saw the back of her body. "Should you be confessing to Klaus about what you did? And didn't I tell you not to take what happened as a big deal?" She glanced at him.

"Why would I confess to Klaus? He'll find it out sooner later." She replied, frowning. "Besides, I didn't take that as a big deal. But I have to admit you are starting to grow on me…" This time, Damon squinted at her, and she hid a smile as she turned away.

"How _nice…_" He said with utmost sarcasm. "Who knew an Original can have a soft spot?"

"_Ooh…_" She said, and turned to narrow her eyes at him. "Don't start with me." She then added with a smirk, and he happened to returned that smirk absent-mindedly as she turned back to – well, probably – to admiring herself through the mirror. "You really should hate me. I turned Elena, remember?" She asked, teasing him. He then walked towards her, and once he was only a few inches away from her back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose on her shoulder.

"But I don't…" He mumbled, as he lifted his head up, and smelled her hair. He then ran her hands on her waist then on her hips, and looked at her through the mirror where she had a faint smile. But she held his hands and removed them from stroking her waist.

"It's more fun if you do." She said as she faced him with a devious smile. "Don't you think?" He arched his eyebrows as he took this into consideration, and shrugged.

"Anything's fun with me," He answered, smiling menacingly at her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, their bodies pressed against each other. She smiled back at him, and he perfectly recalled what happened yesterday. Soon, their lips were entangled in a deep passionate kiss, but as he wanted more, she suddenly pulled away.

"I killed Tom… Just a while ago," She suddenly said. Her voice was low and even, but her eyes showed sorrow. But it immediately turned into anger. "He was a traitor. He was the one who sent Katherine to stop you from going to Paris back when you were in New York. I simply had to…" She then shrugged as she glanced away. "I thought he was my friend." This time, her voice was a bit sad, so he pulled her closer and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"He's obviously not." Damon replied, glancing away as well, and saw their reflection through the mirror.

"Not just that…" She said, looking at him. "But Klaus… He compelled Katherine to keep you away from me. I should've known…" She trailed off, shaking her head. Her eyes were dark in fury, and so he had to hush her down. He then kissed her forehead.

"He's more jealous than I thought." He joked, as he smiled. But then he looked at her eyes. "It's never too late for us to turn this day around…" He gave a devious smile as she slowly smiled back. "I was just about to have a bath." He arched his eyebrows, and then kissed her as he started removing her jacket.

* * *

"Finally," Klaus said as he stood up from the couch and put the tumbler of scotch down on the coffee table beside him. "You're home! I had been waiting."

"Nik…" Elizabeth frowned as she saw him in the living room. "I didn't know you'd be here." She stared back at him as if she was surprised, and so he stared back at her, waiting for her companion to reveal. And just as he thought, Damon Salvatore appeared behind Elizabeth, holding his car keys. He gave them a smile. Once Elizabeth realized that Damon was behind, she looked back at him then at Klaus. "Oh, he just gave me a ride home…"

"Originals do not need rides. We can get to one place or another because we are faster than a normal vampire." Klaus said, matter-of-factly. "But you know that, of course." He put his hands at his back as he began walking around. He knew at some point, Elizabeth was signaling Damon to go, but with just a snap of his fingers, his hybrids stopped them.

"What is this?!" Elizabeth demanded. So he turned as he smiled. He saw that they were both struggling in his soldiers' grasps. Three hybrids were holding her, and two was holding Damon. "Nik, what the hell…"

"Bring them closer," He ordered his hybrids, and they obliged. They were all standing in the living room now, and he continued to smile at his hostages. "They're newly turned, but they're very strong." He added, rather amused. Elizabeth glared back at him, as Damon also did. But he stood there, rather entertained. "You know Elizabeth; I never saw this until now. But you and I are more alike than I really thought." He stared at her with an amused yet evil smile, and walked towards her. "I thought killing you not just once, but twice, would actually teach you good. Apparently, I was wrong." He then gave her a look. "And you played me well; I must say kudos to that!" He gave a few mocking claps and saw the wonder on her expression. He then frowned. "Oh don't look so surprise, darling. I know what you did. I know you know what I did. But now, I know more of your secrets than I actually thought. Bravo." He clapped again. Elizabeth looked down as she raised her chin up. "If you thought that I wouldn't know your little affairs and rendezvous with this Salvatore," He then walked towards Damon, who was still trying to break free of the hybrids, but still glared at him. "Then you are obviously mistaken." He then looked at Elizabeth.

"Leave him be, Nik… If you do harm on him…" Elizabeth said, her voice rising in anger.

"Or what?" Klaus mocked her, narrowing his eyes. "You'll kill me?" He asked, arching his eyebrows. "You already tried, but you _failed_, just like father." He said firmly as his smile faded. Elizabeth glared at him. "Besides…" Klaus suddenly added. His tone went back to being mocking. "You couldn't possibly care enough for this pest; he's just one of your toys, just like that friend of yours… What's his name again? Oh yes, Thomas."

"Let him go, Niklaus!" She now said firmly. But he only smiled. "He has nothing to do with this." She added. So, after a few silent moments, he nodded.

"You're right, you're right." He said as he nodded. He then snapped his fingers and with that, the hybrids immediately let Damon go. And just as Damon was about to run away through the door, Klaus immediately stopped him by the archway towards the foyer. "But this had been long overdue." He said as he blocked Damon's way, and immediately drove a stake that he had hidden behind his back.

"_**NO!"**_ Elizabeth shouted, as she quickly broke free of the hybrids that held her (Klaus knew she could, since she was stronger than them) and went towards Damon with her vampire speed. He stepped back as Damon was already on his knees and started turning pale. Before Damon can drop down lifeless, she immediately caught him and let him rest on her lap. Her tears began streaming down as she let out sobs. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed to Klaus. But he only smirked even though it hurt him to see how much the girl she loved felt for that Salvatore pest. As much as he wanted to feel the pain, he was feeling the anger.

"That was what you and he deserved as a price to pay." He said with his voice low and even – full of anger – as he glared at the sight of them. She, his dear Elizabeth, holding Damon Salvatore's lifeless body that was used to be so full of life, in her loving yet protective arms – it disgusted him. So disgusted that he wanted to kill her and he should be. But for some reason, he couldn't find himself to move an inch. He was just staring there, rather gaping, at the whole scene.

"And you will pay for this!" She said, struggling to say it as she sobbed. He managed to give her a bitter smirk. When she looked down at Damon's body and began removing the stake, he couldn't take it any longer. So he quickly left, together with his hybrids.

"Please… Please…" She begged with a sob as they were left alone. She shook his lifeless body and she quickly bit on her wrist to let him drink. Once there was blood, she quickly put her wrist against his lips, making him drink. "Damon, please… Drink… Drink Damon! Drink!" She said in desperation. She tried opening his mouth, to let him drink more. But it was just no use. He was really pale; blood was all over his chest and on his shirt.

She cried, and cried as she rested her head on his shoulder. There she sobbed, sobbed her heart out, as if she had never cried before. She lifted her head up again, her sight obscured by all the tears. Elizabeth ran her hands on his chest, then on his cheeks, smearing his skin with his blood since she had caught them on her hands.

Then, she closed his eyes.

_Damon is gone… _

That thought rang on her head, and made her heart swell in sorrow.

* * *

****Author's Note: Is this the end? Or is it just the beginning? Follow me and see if there will be a next one to the series! Oh, and tell me what you think! I would love to hear them. ;) xoxo, MsDearlady****


	11. SNEAK PEEK

**Sneak Peek**

**The Revelation IV**

* * *

Air burst into his lungs, and before he knew it, he breathed a mouthful of air as his eyes flew open. He was facing the white ceiling above him. It was a bit warm, and so his quickly scanned the room, in which he realized, he was actually in his room. Also, he felt a bit numb, so he tried to move. He made a very small movement since suddenly felt the pain in doing so. He let out a little groan escape from his lips as he tried to move his fingers, and he successfully did ever so slightly, because he found himself feeling a weight on his right hand. He turned his head to his side, and saw that there was a mane of brown hair, lying by his side, its hand lying on top of his.

As if with a loud bang inside his head, memories came flashing back before his eyes. He perfectly remembered what happened now. And as he continued to stare at the gorgeous mane at his side, he finally recognized whose it was. Not just that, but he glared as anger dawned inside him. With a snarl and a low growl, he finally made a sound, "Oh, I'm going to kill him…" And he didn't realize that he made some movements. Sure, it felt painful, but it didn't matter now, because he was furious. But he also didn't realize that he awakened the one who has the brunette mane.

"Damon?" She whispered as she gave his hand a slight squeeze. With the sound of his name, he turned to look at her. She was now sitting up straight, looking at him with such concerned eyes. He knew who she was, of course. How could he forget? He's been with her for months now, almost for a year. Looking at her now made him feel different, especially now because he's in a very vulnerable state. He had to admit he was surprised to see her there, to be by his side, when he expected to wake up alone… "Oh Damon," She sat down by the edge of the bed, by the side of his body. She held his hand and brought it to her cheek and then kissed his palm. "You're alive!" She breathed with her eyes turning glassy with tears, and a faint smile crept on her lips. "I am so sorry that he did this to you…" She added as she went towards him and hugged him. Her hair long neck was brushing his neck, and now she gave him a kiss on his cheek, and then by his jawline. She then sat back up as she looked at him, this time with a different gaze. Her deep green eyes turned dark as she inhaled deeply and glared. "Nicklaus will pay…"

He now tried to sit up but she pushed him down. With her tremendous strength, he was down again. "No…" She said. "You're still weak." Then, she bit on her wrist, and immediately brought it to his lips. "Drink; my blood has helped you recover very well…" And so, he did what he was told. His weak hands holding her forearm and her hand gently, he drank on it. Sure enough, he tasted the ecstasy, the power… Blood was what he needed right now. And maybe her vampire blood was the one who helped him, but afterwards when he recovered enough, he can go and have a good kill or two. When he was finished, he let go of her wrist, and she withdrew it back slowly with a smile. She then brought out a piece of cloth and covered it on her bloody wrist.

"How long have I been here?" He asked. He barely even recognized his voice since it became hoarse and low. This time, he felt himself getting stronger with the blood, so now he tried to sit up, in which he successfully did.

"Almost a week," She replied. "I was afraid we lost you…" She added. Her eyes suddenly became sad, and they were casted down. But he couldn't get to say something else. He was rather speechless. And so, he put his hand on top of hers that made her look at him.

"Thank you…" He managed to say. "For saving me," He added as his icy blue eyes looked directly at her deep green ones with such warmth. Elizabeth managed a soft smile.

* * *

****Author's Note: Follow me for the next part of the series: The Revelation IV! Just go to my profile and follow for updates! Are you excited? ;) Xoxo****


End file.
